


damaged people gravitate towards damaged people

by KellyMichiels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: During the zombie-apocalypse daryl is surprised by someone from his past. will they join together once more or will they walk away and never look back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is a apocalyps story combined with wynonna earp and her family. I do not own the names and some of the lines that i used in my story. I just rewrote some stuff and i hope you like it.

Flashback daryls pov

I sat at the bar were i usually went after my dad got abusive. It was owned by a guy named shorty. So the bars name was shorty's. "Hey dixon, what's sup. Whatta ya want to drink?" Waverly asked me. "Yeah a bourbon." She worked there for a while now. I liked her she was always nice to me, even when she knew who my father was. She gave me my drink, looked up and smiled. "Look what the cat dragged in." I didnt turn around and sipped my drink. "Hye baby girl ya missed me?" It was a long time ago that i heard that voice. I turned myself around looking at wynonna earp. Everybody hated her because she killed her own dad, but she told me it was something she had to do. She was one of the few i trusted. "Hi nonna!" She raised a brow nobody called her that except me. "Hey dixon you look good. How long has it been?" I blushed. "Dunno, maybe 5 to 6 years." She shook her head. "Actually try 8 years, but hey who's counting those fucked up years right" How did she knew exactly how long it had been since we saw eachother and what did she mean by fucked up years. I was confused. "Nevermind" she mumbled. I never judged her for how she was and besides wav, i was the only one treating her like a normal person.

Present day daryls pov

"Looks like a prison" rick said. "Its a damn shame." I stated out walkers running around all over the place. "We really need a place to settle down for a while daryl. With lori so close to go in labor, we can't keep running." i nodded and we went back to fill in the rest. We were drifting for a while now. We had mourned our losses and kept on moving. Like we were in the camp amy got attacked and we had to leave jim behind. At the cdc, that doc convinced jaqui to stay when the building would self destruct. On hershel's farm we had to deal with the biggest loss yet. We were searching for carol's kid sophia for a while and eventually we found her a long with other walkers in hershels shed. When the place got overrun partricia got killed and jimmy too. We had no idea were andrea was. Maybe she was dead maybe she wasnt. We couldnt find shane either. he was an ass the last time i saw him so i didnt miss em.

rick came up with a plan to intrude the prison. "daryl, you, carol and merle take that tower to cover me. Hershel, dale and carl in the other. make sure i can get to that gate to close it. the rest off you distract the walkers." he said to us. "i am faster just let me do it" glenn said. "no it should be me and no one else." rick discussed. so we went with his plan and cleared the yard.  
after that we opened the gate and carol yelled out that we hadn't got this much space since we left the farm. at night rick told us that he wanted to go inside so we could be safe in the cell blocks.

in the morning we swiped one cell block clean. everybody went to pick a cell to sleep in. "i aint sleepin in a cage. i'll take the perch." and i pulled a matrass from one of the cells. I told rick that me and merle would go out on a run for some supplies and baby stuff.

We went to a town and saw our old neighborhood were we grew up in. the houses and buildings were already searched by someone else. "well how bout going to check out that bar maybe there's still some booze left." merle spoke out. i nodded and we walked to the bar. it was totally barricaded with wood and wire. we stepped fotward trying to get through every trap that was set up. we were almost there when somebody started to shoot at us. we hid behind a car that was placed between the traps. my brother looked at me surprised. "what the fuck was that." then we heard a voice speak out. "get the hell of our property or the next time i wont miss." i knew who that was and it got me off guard a little. "nonna?" i yelled out. it was silent for a bit until i saw someone coming out of the bar. she was aiming her gun straight at us. "what the hell dixon. i could have blown your head off." i chuckled with the thought. "yeah right." she eyed me. "what do you want daryl?" she asked me slightly annoyed. "me and my bro want to have a drink, do you still got some left?" she smiled. "oh that's right you and yer bro are tight now isnt it?" she snapped at us. "what is that suppose to mean sugar tits?" she rolled her eyes. "charming brother, come in." they had never met before. merle went away before i got to know nonna.

we followed her in and they were stocking up things. "where did ya get all this stuff?" i said and i heard another familiar voice. "no way! daryl dixon? is it really you?" i saw her sister Waverly standing behind the bar with a shotgun. "yeah it's me nice to see ya in one piece wav." wynonna scoffed me saying that. "i'm going upstairs to get a smoke. have yourselves a drink and leave." she took her cigarette and a bottle of booze and left up the stairs. i knew she could be stubborn, but she was never like this to me. "what's got her panties in a twist sweet thing?" wav chuckled at merle. "first of all you're not my type, you aint got boobs and second is that you both caused this." i frowned at her. "what the fuck did we do wav?" she raised a brow at me. "seriously daryl, you don't know what you did?" i shook my head. "you broke her heart, you promised her always and forever and you left with this sunshine over here without a word." i looked down. "he's blood, i couldnt just walk away." she rolled her eyes. "and what was my sister then? she was always there for you when you needed someone." merle eyed me. "did you fuck that nice piece of ass upstairs. my my little brother didnt know you had it in ya." i puffed. "shut the fuck up merle. it wasn't like that with her." "then why did you needed her for? us dixons dont need shit unless its for sex." wav got mad. "you dont know shit about your brother merle. my sister and my family were there for him, you left him to deal with shit." she spat to him. "what the hell do you mean girly?" she crossed her arms and looked at me. "are you gonna tell him daryl or should i?" i had to tell him now and she was right they took me in when my dad had his fits. i couldnt say anything so wav told him. "well your dad had his fun when you left. everytime when he was drunk, he beat the shit out of daryl. he has scars on his back to prove how sick he was. he couldnt go home some of the times so he stayed with us. my sister took care of him when he had wounds. she was the first one to see them and he was the first one she opened up too about her past. so when you came back and took him with you, she became dark and cold." i felt even more guilty now. "little brother i didnt know." i gazed at him. "yeah you did, thats why you left first." i saw hurt in merle's eyes and that i had never seen before. "i am sorry man, that he took it on you, but you're badass now because of his shit." it was his way to make peace with it and it was good enough for me. i just nodded. "can i go and talk to her wav?" i really wanted her alone. "be careful she's armed. she calls her gun the peacemaker." i smiled and got off my seat to go upstairs. "wear protection brother! ya dont want little dixons running around soon." i huffed. "fuck off merle." i was so sick of his shit sometimes. this girl really meant something to me and i had to make things right.

i got upstairs and knocked on the door. "nonna can i come in?" i was listening, but didnt get response. i called out again. "nonna?" nothing. i just pushed the door open and she sat by the window having a smoke and in the other hand the booze. i got closer to her and took my own pack out of my pocket and lid one. she looked at me. "why?" i was confused. "why what?" "why come up here? why do you care what i do?" i saw the anger and hurt in her eyes. i really fucked this up by leaving her before this. "because i just wanted to be with ya, before i have to go back." she eyed me. "don't talk like that to me daryl. you lost that right to act like that when ya left." i blew this. she doesnt want me anymore, but i have to show her one last thing. i pulled something from underneath my shirt in my neck to pull over my head and i held it in front of her. "here i kept this until i saw you again." it was her necklace. she gave it to me when i hid at her house from my dad. her eyes calmed down. it was like she was surprised that i still had it. "thanks" and she accepted it from my hand.

flashback wynonna's pov

i heard a knock on the door as i opened it i saw daryl standing there shaking. "what the hell happened babe, come in." i guided him to my bedroom and got the medical supplies to clean him up. he took off his vest and what i saw was the worst yet. his back now fully scared some old some new deep wounds. i had enough he couldnt go back this time. i had to keep him with me, keep him safe. i wouldnt let this bastard touch him again. i would kill him next time. i got a damped cloth and cleaned up his wounds. i could feel him flinch with me touching him. "it's okay daryl, it's just me." i said comforting. he placed his hand on top of mine which was touching his shoulder. "i know i feel much safer already." i smiled and kissed him on his scars. he started to cry. "let it out daryl, you dont have to hold back with me." and i felt him crash as i held him in my arms. when he calmed down and had bandages on, he placed himself on his back on my bed. "i have something for you" i said and went to get it. i came back with my necklace and i gave it to him. "baby girl it's your necklace i cant accept it." she shook her head. "take it, it will keep you safe when you get lost and i am not there to guide you." he smiled at me and accepted the necklace. he pulled me to him and kissed me with passion. "thanks babe i hope i will never get lost without you." we were just in the moment and we went all the way. even with his wounds he was amazing and gentle.

Present day wynonna's pov

I was looking at my beautiful locket with a compass that i gave him a while ago. "You kept it why?" I was so confused. Why did he kept it. "Because if i ever got lost without you i would find my way back and it did. I found you again." What was he doing to me. I couldnt go through this again. "Look dixon thanks for the necklace, but i want you guys to leave." He sighed. "Come with us. We have shelter in a prison. We have a good group." Was he seriously asking me to go with em. "I can't we're good here. We have stuff and we can fend for ourselves. I don't trust other people." "I know i left ya, but you can trust me." I looked at him and sighed. "Is it safe for wav?" She was the only one that mattered. I couldnt care less about myself. "It safe for her and for you. Please come with us. " i just nodded. "We'll have to take everything with us then. I still have the truck out back." He smiled. "Always the clever girl huh?" He smirked. "Yeah and you love that." I giggled. What was i saying damn. "It never stopped." He mumbled. "What was that?" He was sutprised i heard it. "Nothing" he said, but i knew what he said. He still loved me, but i could never tell him that it was mutual. I couldnt let my guard down again. We went down and he told merle we were commin with them. Wav gave me this 'are you kiddin me' look. We took most off the stuff in both trucks and he saw that i still had the bike that my uncle curtis left me. "You still have that huh?" He asked. "Hey you know that i'm a sucker for horsepower" i smiled. "Damn girl ya got taste" merle said. She smiled and we left.


	2. chapter 2

Daryl's pov

We stopped at the prison gate. Maggie and carol were on watch. They opened it for us to drive through. Once we got out the 21 questions came. "Who are they daryl?" Maggie asked. "This is wynonna and waverly. I know them from before all this went down. They have supplies we could use and for lori's baby." Carol smiled at them. "Well if daryl trusts you then rick will too. Come lets meet him." Nonna looked at me. "Who's rick?" I knew she was going to ask me that. "He is our leader as the rest says. He's done right by me. He got us this far and i trust him with my life." She nodded and continued following carol. She was walking with wav.

I talked to rick alone first. He hesitated to let them stay, because he didnt trust people this much anymore. "Are you sure we can trust these girls daryl?" He asked. "Nonna is good with weapons and she was a nurse before all this. And wav she is the same. Good with weapons, can cook. They would be an asset to the group." I was so hoping he would agree with me. "We'll see how it plays out, but if it goes south its on you daryl." I nodded and called nonna and wav to us. "Hey nonna, wav this is rick." They nodded and the look on nonna's face worried me. "I hear great   
things about you girls. Daryl speaks highly off you both. So i will give you a chance to join us." I looked over to nonna again and she was biting her lip. "You were a cop werent you?" I knew it she could smell cops from a mile away. "Yeah how did you know that?" She smiled. "I can smell them from miles away." Rick scoffed. "Well we are going to look for the infirmary and the pantry. Maybe you can come and show me that you are needed in this group." She nodded. "Wav you stay here. I want you safe." Her sister rolled her eyes. "Yeah oke i'll help carol." And she went to her. We introduced the girls to the rest. Rick told them we were going on a run inside the prison. "Daryl, t-dog, maggie, glenn, hershel and wynonna, you are commin with me to search for the pantry and the infirmary. merle you stay here to protect the rest." They all nodded and we went on.

Wynonna's pov

We were walking through the halls of the prison. We stumbled on more of them assholes with teeth. We had to run and me and maggie were split from the rest. Suddenly we heard a loud scream and as we came from around the corner we saw the old man being bitten. We all ran into a room it looked like the prison canteen. "His leg has to come off to prevent infection." I said. They all looked at me now. "It works trust me." Rick nodded and took out his axe. "Hold him down guys." And the men restrained hershel while rick chopped his leg off. I placed my hand on maggie's shoulder to make her turn away from her dad. I heard a noise that spook me. "Duck" daryl whispered to us. And he aimed his crossbow over us. I watched over his arms that behind the kitchen counter there were 5 prisoners looking at us. I immediately pulled out peacemaker next to daryl. "We got to get him back to the cell block." Rick called out. They ran back through the door we closed for the walkers. We heard rick call us to come with them. Dixon and me were still standing there aiming at the men. "Wynonna, daryl lets go!!!!" I grabbed daryls shoulder and still both aiming we stepped backwards through the door. When we passed that we ran back. I followed the rest to the cell were they laid hershel down. Daryl stayed in the other room to keep an eye on those men. Maybe they would ran after us and we couldnt have them in our space now could we. "He is bleeding to death we got to close that wound now!!!" I yelled. "We dont have the supplies for that." Carol said. I saw the 2 girls crying over their dad. "Maggie i got an idea, but its gonna hurt like a motherfucker and maybe it wont work." She looked at me. "Do what you have to do to safe my dad." I nodded and took out my peacemaker fired a shot. "This is gonna hurt old man. Bite on this." I gave him small book to bite on. I took the gun and held it on his stomp to try and close the wound and scorch it. He screamed out loud but i got most of it closed. He fainted from the pain. "I got it from here. Go to daryl wynonna. Thanks." Carol said. Maggie hugged me. "Thanks nonna." I hugged her back and she was the second one that called me that. It looked like i had a nickname now. I didnt mind it was easier to call me that, than my full name. "He is not in the clear dont thank me yet." I released her and went back to daryl. i cleaned my gun a bit. Rick came back out aswel. We saw the men standing there in shock what just had happened.

"Who are you guys, you dont look like a search and rescue team." I scoffed. "If you're looking for that, you are not gonna find that. Its every man for himself now." A Hispanic guy was eyeing me. "I havent seen a woman in a long time maybe i could have a good time with this one." I scoffed. "Yeah i havent let a man into my pants for a while now. So come near me and i will shove this gun up your ass got it." I heard daryl laughing a bit. We asked them to leave, but they refused and we made a deal with them half of the food and we would clear a cell block for them. Thomas the Hispanic guy had other plans. He killed off the big guy he got bit. rick asked him to open a door because he didnt trust the guy. he had this crazy look and we all were careful. he opened both doors while rick asked only one. he even threw a walker on top of him. me and daryl saw that. i kinda had enough of this asshole. i stood before him next to rick and i decided to put him down with my gun and the short guy ran off. daryl and rick went after him while t-dog, merle and me aimed at oscar and axel. those guys didnt look that bad, but trusting people was getting harder. rick and daryl came back in they locked shorty outside with walkers. we cleared a cell block for the other two and they couldnt come to our side of the prison. after that we went back to check on hershel and we were told he had an heart attack, but carol got him back. they all asked me how i knew it might work cutting hershels leg off. "my aunt gus was bit and we did the same with her and she survived, but got taken from us afterwards." hershel called me up in his cell. "i wanna thank you for saving my life." "i didnt cut your leg off. "no you didnt but you gave them the idea and you closed my wound. you didnt know me and still made an effort. you belong in this group and we are safe with you around." i smiled. "thanks hershel."

***timeskip***

Daryls pov

We decided to move some off the cars so we could have more space. we were looking for maggie and glenn. i knew they were up in the tower last night. "where's glenn and maggie?" rick asked. "there in the tower." i said. "tower?" he asked again. so i called out. "glenn!!!" he came out still getting his clothes on. "hey guys" he said. "you commin?" the rest laughed. "what?" he asked. "are you commin?" i yelled again. "we'll be right down." he said. rick, glenn and me went outside the gates to check the surroundings. We saw that badass old man on crutches walking with lori and the kid. Maggie, merle and nonna were shifting the cars. I went back to what i was doing. I turned around when i heard someone yell 'walkers' and i saw those assholes coming behind hershel. I saw nonna taking control. She is just as badass as she used to be. Rick, glenn and me ran back to the prison as quick as we could. We saw my brother, hershel, wav and beth behind a gate. "Nonna took maggie, lori and carl inside, carol and t-dog had to run." Hersh said. suddenly we heard an alarm. We ran inside to look for them. we found that shorty guy and killed him. we made oscar turn off the shitty alarm. The only thing we stumbled on next was a chewed up T and i found carol hiding in a storage closet. I was hoping nonna and the rest were okay.

Nonna's pov

Maggie, lori, carl and me ran inside. There were walkers everywhere. "Come on little man stay close." I said to him. "There's too many of them nonna. We got to protect my mom." I nodded and we ran into the boiler room. Lori began to breath heavy. "Lori are you okay?" She grabbed my arm so hard that it hurt. "No i think the baby is coming." My eyes widened. "What you cant go in labor now. We dont have the means to do it." This was it. That baby was coming and we didnt know what to do. Maggie started too panic. "I can't do it lori. Carol was the one who was learning how i..." she was cut off by lori. "You can do it sweetie. I'll help you through it." Lori laid herself on the floor with her pants off. Carl sat beside her. Were we really going to do this here? "Push lori push." Maggie said. Suddenly maggie stopped her. "Lori stop pushing something's wrong you are losing too much blood." I knew what was going on. "She needs a c-section." They both looked at me. "She cant deliver this baby normally." Maggie frowned at me. "She'll die we cant stop the bleeding." I had to be harsh now. "Its either saving the baby or let them both die." Lori nodded at me. "You need to do it maggie." Maggie gasped. "What i cant i dont know how." Lori pulled her shirt up. She already went through the same process. I saw a scar. "See this scar trace the cut and save my baby." She spoke to carl and they both cried. I felt really bad for them. Maggie shivered and shook her head. "I cant lori i am sorry." Lori looked at me now. "You need to do it nonna. I know you can. You take care of my boy and this baby." "I promise. He's a tough kid." I could but it hurt me. I liked lori and i didnt want the kid to be mad at me. "Carl can i." He cried but nodded at me. "Okay hold still okay." And i cut her open with my knife. She screamed in pain and then complete silence. I took the baby out and wrapped it in lori's pants. It was a beautiful baby girl. We stood up and i was about to shoot lori when carl stepped up. "It should be me. She's my mom. Its the last thing i can do to respect her." I looked at him. "Are you sure kid once ya done this there's no turning back." He had no expression on him. "I'm sure." When maggie and me walked to the door to go back we heard a gunshot and carl just walked past us without saying anything. Poor kid i knew how it felt.


	3. chapter 3

Daryls pov

We came together outside. We noticed that nonna, maggie, carl and lori still werent with us. Rick yelled. "Were the hell are they. They couldnt just vanished. They.." he was cut off by a baby crying. We saw nonna with a newborn baby in her arms. She was holding carl aswel. Maggie ran to glenn for comfort. Rick broke down completely. "No!no!no!" He yelled to carl. Nonna walked to me and i saw that she was holding back her tears to be strong for the rest of us. Suddenly rick stood up took an axe and went back in. Nonna yelled not to go, but he already ran back in. "Let me take a look at the baby." Hershel asked. "Looks like a healthy baby girl, but she needs formula." I had to do something. "I'll go on a run and can't loose her. Nonna let's go." And she shook her head. "no daryl i am staying with the baby. I promised lori." She said so i had to take someone else and maggie volunteered. When i grabbed my gear to leave, i took nonna separately. "Rick is in a bad way. The kid has just lost his mom. Can you handle it?" She looked different around the kid. "I got this daryl, go get this baby some food." i asked my brother to keep her close and protect her and i left with maggie.

Nonna's pov  
I had to do this for lori even if it meant that it broke my heart watching this baby. "Hey little man are you ok?" I asked carl. "I don't know. I lost my mom and now it feels like i lost my dad too." I was looking at this beautiful girl in my arms. "It's just his way of grieving kid he'll come back when he's ready." i saw him looking at the baby. "you wanna hold yer sister?" he nodded. i told him how to hold her and he did good. she started to cry and carl gave her back, but stayed next to me. carol came to ask if she could hold her, but i refused to hand her over. she nodded and backed away. not long after wav stood in front of me. "nonna please don't do this, don't shut us out." i knew what she meant but i couldnt help myself. it was how i felt. i was hoping daryl would come back soon with her formula. i saw merle keeping an eye on me. it was probably because daryl asked him too.

Daryl's pov  
When me and maggie came back with the formula, wav approached me. "She hasn't left that baby's side. I am worried." I frowned. " why? She did exactly what i asked her to do. Keep an eye on the kid and the baby." Wav looked surprised. There was something she wasn't telling me. "Wav what's going on?" She shook her head. "Wav don't lie to me. I've known you long enough to see there's something off." She sighed. "Please daryl its not mine to tell ok. So don't make me. She will tell when she's ready." I nodded. What the hell was going on here. I went to look for the baby. She was resting in nonna's arms. I made the bottle and took the squirt from her. "Does she have a name yet?" I asked the little man. "No, i was thinking maybe sophia, amy, jaqui or patricia or maybe andrea or ... lori." He said with a sad voice. "How about lil asskicker?" She was a though kid already. "That's a good name right?" Everybody laughed considering the loss. "You like that name? You like that sweetheart?" Another one i need to protect from this fucked up world, because she cant yet. "Has rick come back yet?" I asked nonna. "No he is still in there." He needed to come and check on his kid sometime.

We all sat together eating. Nonna was caring for lil asskicker and i sat beside her, when rick came out. He was a mess. "You ok rick?" Glenn asked. "I cleared the boiler room." He was asked how many there were and it was a lot and he cleared them all.   
He didnt look in his right mind at all. He didnt even look at his newborn baby. "We are gonna clear the tombs." He nodded. "Everyone has weapons?" I nodded. "Don't you wanna hold your kid?" Nonna asked. He shook his head. "I gotta go back just checking carl was good." And just like that he disappeared again. "Why don't you have kids nonna? You're so good at it." Carol asked. Nonna's eyes widened. "Just didnt meet the right guy and.." she was cut off by the baby throwing up. "Wow squirt nice." Carol offered to help. "I am going to change brb." She went to her cell. What was she going to say next and i saw waverly suggesting that should go after her.

Nonna's pov  
Saved by the vomit. This kid was really getting to me. I couldnt let myself feel again. It wasnt good for me. I took off my puke shirt and looked for another. I felt my tears rising as i thought about the past. I sat against the wall and i let it loose. I heard footsteps and i saw daryl coming in. I couldnt stop crying and he sat down next to me. He didnt say anything until i finished crying. "Nonna, whats up with you?" I looked at him. Should i say it? "What?" I acted like nothing was wrong. "Dont give me that shit girl. I can see somethings up. You're the strongest badass chick i have ever met and i've never seen you like this." I sighed and got up not noticing i was still just in my bra and he saw my scar across my stomach. "How did ya get that?" And he pointed and traced my scar with his finger. I shivered when he touched me. His touch always did that to me. "Dont daryl, please." I begged him to just drop it. "What the hell happened to you nonna? Please babygirl tell me." His words did it i just broke down in front of him again. He just held me until i spoke to him. "Please dont be mad at me when i tell you." He looked at me and nodded. "There was this fight at shorty's and i tried to stop it got pushed and fell on something sharp it went deep into my stomach and i had to go to the hospital." I had to hold back tears what i was about to say next. "And there's more." He frowned at me. "When i got to the hospital they told me that i was lucky but my unborn baby wasnt." His eyes widened and let go of me. My heart broke. "You were pregnant? Who was the father?" I looked at him and bit my lip. "No it couldnt be me. Why didnt you tell me!!!" He started to yell at me. That was it. It was his fault he should have stayed. "I was going to tell you. You shellfish asshole off a redneck, but you werent there. You left me for merle remember!!!" And i took a shirt and stormed off. Leaving him in my cell with his own thoughts. Did i make a mistake telling him? I rushed back into the room were the rest was and went to help carol and my sister with the baby and dinner. Wav looked at me and knew something was up. "You told him didnt you." "Yup" i said with a big popping p. "What did he say" "he didnt say shit i stormed off." Wav rolled her eyes. "Nonna!" "Dont wav! me and him arent happening. I cant do it again." Carol looked confused. "Are you okay sweetheart?" I shook my head and she tried to comfort me. "Lets just take care of dinner okay. To keep your mind of things." I nodded and i was glad she didnt asked me to tell what was wrong.

Daryl's pov   
I was processing it what she just told me. I would have been a dad and if i didnt found her i would never have known. I went back to the cafeteria to eat and i saw her. Helping carol and caring for ricks kid with wav. She would have been a great mom. I wanted to talk to her but she left. I walked towards her sister, who was holding lil asskicker. "How she doing?" Asking about the baby. "Good she's eating well. If ya looking for nonna. She outside taking a smoke" its like she read minds. "Thanks wav" i took 2 plates from carol and went outside.

I got outside and nonna stood there pulling her cigarette. "Here eat something." She put it out and took the plate. To my surprise she was eating. We didnt say anything to eachother. When we were done she handed over a smoke and lit one up herself. I had to start talking sometime. "When did ya find out?" She knew what i was talking about. "The day you left." I sighed. "I didnt go willingly you know." She frowned at me. "We were just going on a hunting trip and then i found out that my dad was coming with us i wanted to come back but when merle wasnt looking my dad threatened you." "What do you mean?" She asked. "He said that i didnt come with merle and him he would do something to you. He told a few of his goons that if i would stay with you that they had to kill you. He knew about us nonna. I couldnt risk it. When all of this went down, he got torn apart. I knew i couldnt come back for you because they still would have done something to you. You were the only one i ever had feelings for and the only one i could trust. I am sorry you had to go through shit alone. I was just trying to protect ya." She looked at me with those piercing eyes. "Look dixon i dont think i can let ya in again. At least not for now. Maybe someday are you down with being just friends right now?" i sighed i wanted more but i knew i couldnt ask that from her. "If that's what it takes to have you in my life then yeah i'm down." she smiled slightly. "Hey carl and me are gonna sweep the tombs wanna come?" She asked. I raised a brow. "Ok that was a stupid question of course you're gonna come."

In the tombs we were checking for supplies and killing walkers. I saw carl holding up his gun. He's one though kid. "You know my mom she liked her wine. She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia slims. I was playing with kids from the neighborhood. I could do that with merle gone. They had bikes and I didnt. We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes and i ran after them, hoping to see something worth seeing. I ran after them but i couldnt keep up. I ran from around the corner and i saw my friends lookin at me. Hell i saw everybody lookin at me. Firetrucks everywhere and people from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for. My mom in bed all burned out to nothing and that was the hard part. She was just gone. Erased. Nothing left off her. People said it was better that way. I dont know. it seems like it wasnt real" He and nonna looked at me. I dont think i ever told this story about my mom not even to her. "I shot my mom. She was out, hadnt turned yet. I ended it. It was real. Sorry about your mom." "I'm sorry about yours." I said. "What about you nonna what happened to your parents?" He asked her. "Well kid, my mom died when giving birth to wav. So it was just my sisters; me and my dad. One night bad men came for my sisters and they wanted to kill us. He did a deal and it went bad and he gave us up to them. I had to defend my baby sister so i took his gun and shot him. It changed my life because i was 9. my neighborhood didnt know what happened and they always saw me as the one who killed her dad. Wav was too young to understand what he did and my elder sister was gone just like that. It went downhill for me for a while. Drinking and getting into trouble when wav stayed with our aunt gus. When my uncle died i got back. People were staring at me all the time, expect one certain redneck." And she looked at me. "You 2 go way back huh?" he asked. "Yeah kid she was the one who had my back when i had a hard day." She smiled at me. "What happened that you guys didnt stick together?" Shit i knew he was going to ask that. Smart ass kid. "I had to leave with my dad and merle to protect her. I wish i could take it all back." I didnt look away from her as i said that. "Maybe you guys shouldnt be apart anymore. If you still love eachother then you are stronger together. You protect the ones you love." We both looked at the kid and chuckled. "Come on wise guy." Nonna said. Carl stepped ahead off us a little. "You would have been a great dad dixon. And one day you will be. And the kid's right we protect the ones we love." And she ran after carl.

Nonna's pov  
I kinda had a thing with daryl back there and that feeling was something that i thought i had lost. I was feeding the baby when merle approached me. "Hey nonna!" I didnt look at him i was busy. "What's up merle?" "I heard from my baby brotha that you used to carry." He did not just tell his brother about us. "What's it to you?" I snapped. "I'm sorry that happened to ya. It wouldnt have been that bad to be an uncle merle. You aint that bad to be around. Got skills too. Heck ya even had the balls to kill yer dad to protect ya family. I couldnt do that to mine. You're part of the dixons in my book. i knew my dad was an asshole, but i never knew he did it to him too and he's lucky i didnt know about his deal about ya. I'll hope it works out between ya two. I know i always say to my brother that women get you killed, but you just might be his salvation." I was surprised by his sudden softness. "Thanks merle. I still love him but i just cant right now and dont tell him that or i'll kill you." he chuckled. "We never had this talk toots." He winked at me and left. Merle was alright through his bad mouth and roughness.


	4. chapter 4

Nonna's pov  
I gave the baby to wav and went to check on rick. He still hadnt joined us and held his kid.   
I went through the halls and after a while i found him just sitting there all bloody. "Rick? Rick! Rick!" he didnt respond. I had enough off his bullshit. There were two kids depending on him. I punched his nose. "Snap out off it rick. You got kids who need you and the rest of us need ya to for Christ sake." He stared at me holding his bloody nose. "Shit nonna i think you broke my nose." I raised a brow. "If you dont get ya shit together i am gonna break a lot more then ya nose." He smiled. "You sound like daryl." I smiled back. "Come on lets go." And we went back. Rick had to clean up first. When he returned he finally held his babygirl for the first time. Maggie, glenn and i were going on a run for more stuff for the baby. I needed daryl and merle to stick with the rest since rick was still a little shaky. "Thanks for watching the group nonna. I am a little off since lori's death and i am not ready for the baby yet. Give me some time." I nodded. "Its ok merle and daryl on watch and carol, wav and beth can take care off the baby." He smirked. "Looks like ya got it covered then." I scoffed. "Yeah see ya later sport." he went onto the field to clear his thoughts and daryl approached me. "you get back in one piece ya hear me!" i nodded and merle was holding the baby. he was like a natural with kids who would have thought huh. i left with maggie and glenn to get some supplies.

after we had everything and wanted to get back, we were stopped by a guy with a big gun who apparently knew glenn and maggie. "well well what do we have here. 2 pretty girls and an asian guy." "shane?" glenn asked. "thats right kid. i've made it out of the farm no thanks to you pricks. still with the farmers daughter i see and who is this fine piece of ass." i raised a brow. "this fine piece can kick your ass if ya like. so drop the gun before i'll kill ya." he scoffed. "you have a big mouth on that sweet face off your it reminds me off someone." he said. "let us walk, shane. we need to get this stuff back to the prison. we'll tell rick that you're still alive and make him come to you" he smirked. "i dont think so get in the car now." i couldnt risk maggie and glenn getting hurt so we all got in the car and left the supplies just on the parking lot. i had a bad feeling about this.

meanwhile at the prison daryls pov

rick made an effort to hold his kid. he was really starting a bond now. we heard carl call out for his dad and we saw a bunch of walkers at our gate. we saw something else standing amongst them a black woman. "looks like she's injured." i called out. rick gave the baby to beth and merle, carl, him and me went to check it out. we let her in but not into the cell block. rick started with his 21 questions, because she was carrying supplies that we needed. how would she know that. "who are you and how did you find us?" he asked. she kept silent. i took the supplies from her and went too the cell block real quick. when i got back rick was speaking to her. "who took them?" she spoke back this time. "the one who did this to me." i saw merle getting angry. "we just wanna know where our people at woman." she didnt move a muscle. "look this is hershel, the father of the girl who's taken. he will clean you up. i'm taking this." as he said he took her sword. "i didnt ask for your help." he looked at her. "it doesnt matter i cant let you leave." and we all went to our cell block and locked her in.

"what are we gonna do rick?" i asked him. "i'm gonna ask her to help us. Michonne knows where they are. she's our best bet right now." Her name was michonne she told us after hershel cleaned her wound. "can we trust her?" He looked at me. "We have no choice" it was merle, rick, michonne, a prisoner named oscar and me to go get our people. He had a talk with carl before we went and they decided to call lil asskicker judith from now on.

Nonna's pov  
I was held in a room and i heard glenn being beat. The assholes! That shane guy was going to get it when i get out off this room. Maggie looked terrified. I was a little scared but i had to keep it together for her.   
Then shane and another guy came into our room. Shane came to me. "Were is the prison." "I aint tellin you shit." He smirked. "You know you really sound like a certain redneck i used to know. You're his bitch?" My expression was blank. "I aint nobody's bitch." He slammed his fist into my face. He kept on hitting me but i just had to take it, for my group and maggie had to take her shirt off with the other guy. I am going to kill him when this is over. Luckally he didnt rape her. We were pushed into the room with glenn and he was all bruised up and he had to kill a walker from the looks off it. They threatened again to say where our group was and maggie lost it. She rad us out. She had no choice though. They were going to kill glenn. I would do anything for daryl and now i was never going to see him again to tell him that.

Daryl's pov

We came at this place called woodbury. Big gate and people guarding it with guns. "How are we getting in?" Rick asked. Michonne made a gesture to follow her and we went in through a breach in the side walls. We went in and we stumbled on 2 black people named tyreese and sasha. They were brother and sister. "I knew something was up with that man. We are glad to help but if we do we cant stay here anymore." The big man said. "We offer you two shelter with our group at the prison." They both nodded and he lead us to the place were they thought were holding them. It looked like they were moving them so we threw some smoke grenades and we took our people from them. We hid inside a building. Looking around that michonne wasnt with us.  
"Rick this was shane, he did this." We all looked shocked and i saw nonna's busted lip and bruises. "Is he the governor?" He asked. "No he's something else." Maggie said. "I am sorry we had to tell him where the prison was. We couldnt hold out." glenn answered. I sat next to nonna tracing her bruises. "I am going to kill em." Merle was balding his fist aswel. "He'll get what's coming to him." She smiled. "Not if i get him first." She said. I took out her gun and gave it to her. "Than you're gonna need this." And she grabbed it from me. "There is no time for personal vendetta's right now. We need to go back. Glenn is in a bad way. He can barely walk. Nonna needs a check up too. They are our first priority and then him and the governor." We nodded and i picked up my girl. We had to ran from gunfire and we lost oscar in the process. We got out and i saw rick wasnt with us. Michonne came from out of nowhere. "Where the hell did you go?" I spat at her. "We lost one of our own and rick is missing." She just stood there. "Leave her alone daryl. We aint getting rick back like this" I knew she was right. "maggie, merle and me are going to get him. I need you to take glenn and michonne you take nonna to safety. We'll meet ya back at the car." they nodded and we went back for rick.

There was some kind of pit were shane and rick were fighting. We gave them cover and apparently shane was coming with us. My girl and the rest wasnt going to like this. We came through the woods at the car. "Look glenn, nonna we have a problem." rick said and they both saw that shane was with us. They both drew a gun and michonne took out her kitana. "What the fuck is this rick? he beat the crap out off me and glenn." Nonna said. "He almost killed me." Michonne said. "Yeah i did what i had to do." Shane stated. "Oh shut up you didnt have to bruise up my girl now did ya." He smirked. "Wow mr dixon has a bitch now. She looks real good too. I feel bad that i didnt took her clothes off like philip did with farm girl over there." I saw glenn getting angry now. "Don't worry glenn the fucker didnt rape her and i told ya i aint nobody's bitch. I am gonna beat the shit outta ya for doing this to me." Nonna said. "Well lets do it then." Shane said and i stood in front off her. No way he was gonna lay a finger on her. "Stop this right now. We need to talk about this." Rick stated. "Talk about what he is not coming with us." Glenn said. "Well well you found this group now what's andrea gonna say about this?" Shane suddenly said. "Andrea still alive?" Maggie asked. "Yeah right next to the governor." Rick said. "How do you know andrea?" rick pulled out a gun at michonne now. "They were together in the woods for months. She had 2 walkers for pets." He said. "Is this true?" Rick asked michonne. She nodded. I just had about enough of shane's bullshit and i wanted to smack him down but my brother beat me to it. "He was getting on my nerves." Merle said.

We discussed what we were going to do. "Are you letting him in rick? We cant do that. Will you let him sleep in the same place as carl, judith. I dont want him near maggie and i dont think daryl wants him close to nonna." Glenn said. He was right i didnt want him with us. "lets put him in a cell if he comes with us." Nonna spoke out. "What nonna he almost killed us." Glenn answered angry. "Yeah but i trust rick so if he comes with us we'll just lock him up for our sakes and for his" she said and rick nodded. "You know why i wanna do this. Judith might..." he said quietly so shane couldnt hear it. It was a possibility that judith was shanes and he felt like he owned him. "Fine but he's not coming in the car. He can walk." Glenn spat. "Okay you guys go back and warn the rest. Shane and me are going on foot." Rick stated. "I'm coming with ya rick. I dont trust this prick alone with ya." Merle said."my sister and i will follow you too rick. we cant all fit in the car so." tyreese said and I nodded at my brother and we got in the car back to the prison.


	5. chapter 5

Daryl's pov  
We got back and hershel thanked us for getting his daughter back and wav hugged her sister. She was all bruised up like glenn so hershel checked them. They were both fine though only sore from the hits they got. We told the rest that shane was coming back with rick and merle and that we had 2 new people joining us. "Andrea is with the governor too." They all looked shocked. "What why?" Dale asked. "She and michonne survived in the woods together and they end up with the governor but michonne didnt trust em." I went to have a talk with hershel on the field bout what we were going to do with shane. When suddenly gunshots fired and axel fell on the ground. He was fixing nonna's bike. I said he had to keep off mine so nonna offered axel to fix hers. "Stay on the ground hershel." The old man couldnt defend himself like this on one leg. Everybody was shooting and a truck drove through our gates with walkers inside. Another truck came towards us. "Get in now!!!" Nonna yelled. She came to get us. We drove back inside the gates were it was safe and saw rick and the rest fight off the walkers who were attracted by the shots. We lost the entire field because off some pricks. "What the fuck?" Merle said. "I think the governor sends us a message, but i am gonna reply it back soon." rick stated. "Did they just target us. We have kids here. Are they insane?" Dale spoke out. We went inside and rick went straight to his kid. I was looking for nonna but she wasnt there.

Nonna's pov  
After that shit i needed to go lay down. My bruises were killing me. I heard footsteps coming towards my cell. "Hey babygirl are ya ok?" I saw daryl genuinely worried. "Its ok. It'll be fine my bruises are just hurting." He sighed and sat next to me. "Can i take a look?" I nodded and he lifted my shirt up exposing purple and blue bruises all over my body. I saw him getting angry. "He's lucky he's in a cell. I would break him in half." So hot when he was angry. I needed to tell him how i really felt before anything would happen to us. "Daryl i need to tell ya something." He looked at me and i sat up. How was i going to do this. "I wanna let ya know that i still love ya. No matter what happened you never left my heart." He was surprised what i told him. I got up and straddled his lap. Placed my hand across his jaw and kissed him. It didnt take him long to kiss me back. He grabbed my hips making me grind on his lap. He let out a moan and it turned me on even more, but he stopped me. "Nonna, babygirl we cant do this now. You are hurt and i dont want to make things worse." I sighed and eyed him. "Look i havent got laid since the last time i had sex with you and i am really horny and in serious need right now and as i recall it didnt stop you the last time when you were hurt. So shut up take your clothes off and give me some dixon." He raised a brow and smirked. "Ya missed me that much huh?" I smiled getting closer to his ear. "You have no idea." I whispered. I got off his lap taking my shirt and pants off. He did the same and laid me down on the bed. He kissed me from the lips to the neck and on to my stomach. He placed his mouth over my scar and pecked it real gently. It brought tears to my eyes and i saw it was the same with him too. He was my perfect man and i wasnt gonna let him go this time. I took off my bra and he squeezed my breasts. His touch felt so good. I traced his chest down to his waistband of his boxers and stuck my hand in over his cock. While he was sucking my nipples, he moaned in pleasure of me touching him. I had enough i wanted him. "Enough foreplay buck lets go." He chuckled. "I love ya being bossy. Its hot." I smiled and it didnt take long for him to get in. I was soaking wet. We didnt talk just enjoyed us when our bodies worked in sync or in others terms fucking eachothers brains off. When we both came, he laid his head on my chest and i tangled my fingers in his hair. "I'll never leave ya again babygirl. I promise." I chuckled. "You best be right because i want you to be the father of my kids eventually." He eyed me. "Ya still want kids?" I had him off guard. "Yeah i do." He smiled. "You'd be a good mom too." I smiled and gave him back my necklace. "Here it was always yours babe." I said and he gladly placed it back around his neck. We put our clothes back on just in time when merle stood at our cell with judith in his arms "Well well you done lovebirds?" We blushed. "Shut up merle." We both said at the same time. "I could say the same to you kids. I was feeding the kid and we could hear you from across the halls." We both laughed. "Why are ya here merle?" I asked. "Rick said it was time to tell shane about this babygirl here and he wants us 3 with em." I nodded and took judith into my arms.

Rick unlocked the cell and shane came out. I was waiting behind the corner with the girl. "Well am i allowed to share a room now?" He best shut up. "Don't be an asshole shane. I want to tell ya something and show you." Rick said. "Well where's the rest of our group. Where's lori? Patricia? T-dog?" Rick looked down. "Thats what i want to tell ya. They are dead."shane's eyes widened. "Wait what and the baby?" He asked. Rick was struggling with his words. "She's here" i called out and came from behind the corner. Shane had tears in his eyes. "The only reason that kid is in the same room as you because rick had sympathy for you and thought you had the right to know. I on the other hand dont give a shit, but i trust him so." I said. "Can i hold her?" He asked me and i looked at rick and he nodded in approval. "You best not try anything or i will blow your brains out." And i gave him the kid. "Wow she's beautiful man. How did lori.." i knew what he wanted to ask but shane had to held back tears. "She was going in labor and she began to push but she was losing a lot of blood and we had to do a C-section. We lost her because we had no means to deliver a baby and we couldnt sedate her. If we had that she still might be alive." His tears were showing now and he kissed the baby's forehead. He was an ass but i could tell he cared for lori. He came to me and gave back the baby. "Thanks rick for letting me hold her." Rick nodded and carl came running in. "Dad there's someone at the gate." I gave the baby to dale and we ran outside." I saw a blond lady with a stick holding a walker. They opened the gate and rick pulled her against the fence. "I asked you if you were alone." And he began frisking her and taking her bag off her. We went back in. "Omg andrea" carol hugged her. "Hershel omg. I cant believe this. Where's lori?" She spoke. "She had a girl, lori didnt survive." Hershel said. She asked to go in the cell blocks but rick wouldnt allow it. "I left atlanta with you people and know i'm the odd man out." She said. "He almost killed michonne" glenn said. "Yeah with his finger on the trigger and isnt he the one who kidnapped you?" She said pointing at shane. "Yeah but your boyfriend send shane after michonne when she left woodbury. He only followed orders but he's back with us now. Even tyreese and sasha left because they didnt like the man" I said. "Well nice a murderer, 2 big ass rednecks, a father with 2 kids, a housewife, 2 old guys, 2 young girls and then you." She spat at me. "Well better this than screwing with a psycho now is it!" I took the baby went to change her. She came after me and wanted to hold her. I didnt want to but she was once part of this group so i gave in. "I'm sorry for before. I just want this group getting along with my new one." She said. I nodded. "You do realize he wants us out off the way. The only way you can protect us, is by killing him." She was shocked of what i said but she knew i was right. "You have no right to ask me that. You dont know philip." She said. "Neither do you andrea he told you that we fired first but driving a truck full of walkers through our gates says enough doesnt it. He killed one of our own." She looked down. "I am sorry that happened." I sighed. "Here take this and shove it through his head when he's asleep." And i gave her a knife. "I want it back afterwards though." Rick had set up a car for her to go back and i spoke to her once more. "You know what needs to be done andrea." She nodded but i dont think she was going to do it.

***timeskip***

Daryl's pov  
Andrea didnt kill philip like nonna asked and we went for a talk with the governor. Rick sat down with em while hershel, nonna and me waited outside with some of his goons.   
After we got back rick told us that we were going into war. He told us that we had to give up michonne for a deal but rick refused and we had lost shane in the process. He took her to give her to the governor but changed his mind and let her go and went to him alone what caused that asshole to kill em. He told michonne to tell rick to take care of lil asskicker.   
We prepared the prison for them to ambush us. We had send hershel, carl, dale, beth, waverly and lil asskicker away from the prison to wait it out. The rest off us protected our home. They came and we made them retreat. The governor didnt look to happy. When they were gone we talked about going after them to finish it. Michonne, rick, merle, tyreese, nonna and me went to woodbury. On our way we found his army all killed. A woman was hiding in one of the trucks. "Karen are you okay?" Tyreese asked. "No he killed them all." She said. "We are gonna finish him off." Karen nodded and we drove on to the town. There was a young guy guarding the gate. He aimed at us. "No zac dont shoot its me." The kid was confused as we stood before him. "Karen what are you doing with them?" He asked. "They saved me. He killed them all." his eyes widened. "Karen told us that andrea went for the prison but she never arrived." Rick said. "Follow me i think i know where's she is." He opened the door for us to get in.

He took us to the place where nonna, glenn and maggie were held. "He kept us in here." Nonna said. We went in and stood before a door and blood was streaming from the other side. We unlocked it and pushed it open. Only to see a dead milton and around the corner a bloodied andrea. Michonne ran over to her side. "I couldnt get to you guys. Are the rest of you.." she started to ask but was cut off by rick. "The rest of us are still alive." We saw her bite and she had a fever. "I tried" and she looked at nonna. "Yeah you did." She looked over to michonne. "I'm glad you found them. No one can make it alone now." Michonne had tears in her eyes. "We never could" i stated. Andrea held out a knife to nonna. "You probably want this back." Nonna smiled but her eyes were also turning red and i pulled her to me and held her. "Too bad sugar tits we would have been good together." Merle chuckled. Andrea laughed. "Yeah maybe. I wanna do this while i still can." Rick gave her a gun. "I know how the safety works." And she smiled. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and went back to the other room. Both me and nonna nodded to andrea and followed rick. Merle and tyreese followed close behind and michonne stayed with her until she pulled the trigger. Nonna was crying in the crook of my neck and i just held her tight. We had lost yet another of our people to that psycho. We went back to the prison with woodbury's people and andrea's body. She had the right to be buried on our ground. Carl didnt like the fact that there were more people coming to live with us, but the kid just had trust issues like we all did in this fucked up world. I was lucky that i still had my family and my nonna.


	6. chapter 6

Nonna's pov  
Its been a while since we took all those people in and daryl, merle and me occasionally brought more in. Daryl and me went to carol and where the rest was eating. "Morning daryl, nonna." Was all we heard. We both nodded we werent used to all the attention. "You guys are gonna have to get used to the love here." Carol said. There was a kid with glasses standing next to carol. "I want you guys to show you something. Patrick come here can you take over." The kid came closer. "Hey daryl i wanna thank you for bringing us that deer." he took out his hand. Daryl licked off his fingers and gave him a shake. "Just wanna say i liked ya first dixon." I stated and he scoffed. We followed carol to the gates and walkers were piling up. We had gain a lot off good people over the past months. Karen and tyreese were a thing now. Zac and beth were like the cutest couple. Daryl and me were hitting it on. The sex was still awesome. Merle and dale were like 2 grandpa's fighting over judith it was so adorable. Daryl, bob, michonne, zac and me were going on a run.

We came at a department store. Zac was guessing what daryl and me were before this. "I am thinking police officers." Michonne and I laughed. Daryl stayed serious. "You bet undercover." Zac eyes widened. "Are you for real?" And we still smiled. "It makes perfect sense." Michonne said. Zac looked at daryl again. "Okay i'll just keep guessing then." "Yeah you do that." Daryl said. There were walkers coming against the glass. "Ready detective?" Michonna asked. We all went in.

We were looking for anything we could use at the prison when a rack fell down on bob and walkers came running in. They even fell from through the ceiling. When we got bob from underneath the rack. A walker got to zac. "Zac no!!!" I ran back to the kid only to be stopped by daryl. "Daryl let me go we need to get him." He grabbed me and pulled me back. "Babygirl its too late. Let's go i dont wanna lose ya too." We ran out and went back to camp without zac.

Daryl's pov  
We came back from our run. "Somebody needs to tell beth." Nonna and me looked at eachother. "I'll go. I asked him to come with me." Nonna said. I heard her going to beth's cell. "hey wav can i talk to beth for a moment?" I saw her sister step out off the cell. "Hey babygirl i need to to tell you about zac." She said. "He dead?" Beth asked. "Yeah." There was a silent moment until i heard beth say. "I dont cry anymore nonna. I'm just glad i got to know him ya know." I saw them hug eachother. She came back to me. My beautiful nonna. If i would have lost her. It would have killed me. "Is she alright?" I asked her. "Yeah she's fine." She looked down. "Are you okay?" She sighed. "I am just tired off losing people that's all." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Me too babygirl but i am lucky that i still have ya." She smiled and kissed me. How i love being touched by that woman.

Nonna's pov  
I was kissing my man, when rick called us up. "Can you come to the field for a bit." We followed him to the little shed where we kept the animals. Looked like our pig was sick. "Violet is not feeling well." Carl said. "I told you to not name the pig." Rick said.  
The next day we woke up with screams. "Its coming from d-block." I said. We ran towards it and everybody was screaming. Carol and me took the kids and placed them in a safe cell. I heard another scream. "Please help my dad." I saw lizzy being very scared. Carol and me went to see their dad and we saw he got bit. "Come lizzy just as i showed you." I was confused. "You've been showing the kids how to use a weapon?" She looked at me like she got caught. "They need to learn. Someday we wont be here and they need to defend for themselves." I nodded. "Its okay carol they need to." She smiled. Nor lizzy or mika could do it. It was their dad i could understand. Carol finished the job. When it was clear we found patrick and he wasnt bitten. He just got sick and died. We knew that we were all infected, but dying from just getting sick was ridiculous. We sat down together. We had a counsel now. Daryl, rick, hershel, wav, michonne, carol, glenn, maggie, merle, dale and me. I know it was a lot but we were the longest ones together so it was normal we were on that counsel. We talked about separating the ones who were exposed. We had to get rid of our animals rick distracted the walkers with rick and daryl with the pigs. Karen and david were placed in quarantine because it seemed they were the only ones that were sick.

A while later tyreese called us out. Karen and david were dragged out and burned. Probably somebody who thought that it was the best for the group. He and rick got into a fight and rick almost beat him to a pulp. More people were getting sick so the one who did it killed them for nothing because it spread anyway. We moved the people to a seperate room. Daryl was gonna get meds with a couple off people but i was gonna stay to help around the prison. Before he left with michonne, bob and ty, he wanted to say goodbye but we couldnt come near eachother just to make sure.   
Carl, beth, wav and judith were held in the office not to get infected. Rick asked me to go on a run aswell nearby. I found it weird but i went along with it. I said my goodbye too my sister and left with em.

We came across town and rick asked me a question that i didnt want to answer. "Did you kill karen and david." I sighed. "Yeah. I did it for the group and i still failed to protect it." Rick looked down. "I cant have ya at the prison." My eyes widened. "What ya cant do that. What about my sister? Daryl and baby judith. I promised your wife." He looked straight at me. "I dont trust you around my kids." That broke my heart. "Wow rick thanks after all i did for you and your family, your just gonna kick me to the side and without my family." He sighed. "They're safer with us. You'll be fine and i'm giving ya supplies to get through some weeks." I was getting mad. "You know forget it i wish i would never had comeback with daryl. I'll hope you know what you're doing." I took everything he gave me in a car, left and didnt look back.

Rick's pov  
I drove back to the prison without nonna. I was thinking that i made a mistake but i have to protect my kids. We dont kill the living.

When i got there, carol and maggie opened the gate. "Where's nonna?" Carol asked. "She killed karen and david. I asked her to leave." They were shocked. "She just wanted to protect the group rick. She did what we all would have done." Carol said . "How are ya going to explain to wav and to daryl. I dont wanna be you right now." Maggie said. They walked off. I went inside to look hershel up. Apparently he went to the sick to drop the fever down. Sasha and glenn got sick too. "I send nonna away." His eyes widened. "You did what?" He asked. "She killed karen and david. What was i suppose to do. I couldnt let her stay. Tyreese would have killed her." He sighed. "Prepare yourself for a whole lot of hell coming down on you for this decision rick. I do not support this one." I got up and left and went to the office to break the news too wav. "Hey carl, carl!!!" I called out and he came from around the corner. "Everything okay dad?" I shook my head. "No i had to send nonna away. She killed karen and david." He had that same look as the rest. "Wow that's the most stupid decision you ever did. What if the governor shows up. She was one of our best chances. Have you forgot she took care of me and judith while you went all crazy. Nice work dad. I'll go tell wav." He left and i could hear wav screaming from the other side. Maybe i was wrong but i couldnt take it back now. Nonna was gone.

***timeskip***

Daryl's pov  
I got back with those meds and i asked hershel where my girl was. "Hey hershel is nonna with lizzy and mika or with carol?" He looked at me. "Talk to rick, she's fine but talk to rick about it." What the hell was going on. I went to look for rick. "Where's nonna?" He sighed. "look daryl i had no choice." i was balding my fists now. "what did ya do rick?" i asked. "she killed karen and david. i couldnt let her stay in the prison no more." my eyes widened. "ya did what? where is she? why? how could ya?" i was freakin out. "look she's tough she can survive." i wanted to beat the shit out off him. "stop saying like ya dont mean it." i saw my brother coming up the stairs. "i am sorry brother. you are a stupid man rick and this was a dumbass decision. you lost a great asset to the group with this one." i was so mad at him right now but he had a point about protecting his family. i would do the same. damn i won't be able to touch her again. i grabbed her necklace around my neck and i promised myself i would find my way back to her.

Suddenly we heard a voice. "i wanna talk to rick!!" i knew that voice. we all went outside and we saw a small army with a tank. the governor was standing on top of it. that son of a bitch!! he called for rick and he had to step foward. i was preparing everyone for a battle. out of the blue he had michonne and hershel. all off our eyes widened. we were ready to strike. when the governor took michonne's kitana and sliced hershels head we all started to shoot. the prison was going down. everywhere i looked were walkers. everybody got off safely i guess. the governor was dead. i called for beth and we ran into the woods with our back to what once was our home. i was hoping the governor didnt get his hands on my girl.


	7. chapter 7

Carl's pov  
I cant believe everyone is gone. My sister, michonne and the rest off them just gone. My dad wasnt doing to good. We were staying at a house and securing it from walkers. He was bashed up. I was so afraid that i was gonna loose him to. I went on my own for a bit. Checking other houses for stuff and i found a pot of chocolate and ate it all. Went back to my dad and he looked like he wasnt breathing. I didnt want to be alone. I cried like a little kid before i saw that he was fine. The next day we heard something at the door. He looked outside the window." Its for you kid." and smiled.

Michonne's pov  
I followed 2 tracks and they let me to a small house. I saw through the window first and i saw the kid and rick. Thank god they are alright.   
I went to check houses with carl after that. Rick had to stay back he wasnt fully healed yet.   
When we came back rick jumped us from behind. "We have to go. I killed a guy. The rest is looking for me." We nodded and left. We were walking and passed a sign. 'Go to terminus glenn. Maggie'. "Maybe they are still alive. Maggie wrote this so thats where we are going." Rick said. And off we were.

Maggie's pov  
Sasha, bob and me were walking to terminus. I left clues for glenn to see. On our way we found the bus where glenn suppose to be on it when he left the prison. He wasn't and everybody else on that bus was dead. I didnt see my sister, rick, carl, carol and the rest. I wish nonna was still with us she would have known what to do. We stumbled on a ginger man, a latina and a weird looking guy and he said he knew where glenn was. I didnt have to think for long and we went to look for em.

Glenn's pov  
I had lost everyone. I woke up at the prison everything was gone. Walkers running aroud the place. I pulled a protective gear on and walked around. Hershel dead. The governor dead. I saw this girl hiding. "Hey come on we got to go." She looked scared. I reached out my hand and she took it.   
We walked for a while and then we met new people. A big red headed guy, a girl that probably was the gingers girlfriend and a scientist. I passed a sign it said 'go to terminus. Maggie' my girl was still alive thank god. "I have to go to terminus my wife is there." Abraham was the gingers name. He said no we would have to go with him to washington. Supposetly eugene said there was a cure. I just wanted my wife. We didnt go with them. Tara and me went through a tunnel but it was overrun by walkers. Tara hurted her foot and just as about walkers were going to get us. People freed us and then i saw my beautiful wife and abe with the rest again. "Omg where is the rest?" I asked she brought up her shoulders. "Maybe they also seen the signs. Let us hope so." we all walked towards terminus. We came up to their gate and walked in. It looked like it was safe.

Daryl's pov  
Beth and me ran from the walkers for a while. Beth wasnt doing to good. Crying all the time. I mean i get it. We lost everyone. She saw her dad getting killed in front of her. We dont know if our group is still alive. We found a cottage with moonshine in it. I didnt want peach snaps to be beth's first drink. We played never have i ever. I got a little drunk and i am not a good drunk. I get loud and aggresive. I was yelling at her, calling her names. I missed everyone. "I should have done something and your dad. I shouldnt have stopped looking for him. I miss nonna."i just broke down. She held me and i couldnt stop crying. That night we talked and she told me that i would be the last man standing. That i would find nonna back and that we would be a family. It felt nice her saying that. We burned down the cottage and moved on. We found a house and they stocked some food. "We take this and leave some behind." i said. "See there are still good people." I hummed. We were having a peacefull time when walkers came at the door and got in. "Beth run now." She did and when i got out i lost her. She was taken in a black car with a white cross on the back. I ran after it until i couldnt run anymore.

I sat down just on the road out of breath. I felt something getting closer to me and got up with my crossbow aimed at a guy. He wasnt alone though. "A bowman i like that. You can come with us." He said. He looked like a man with a code, like me. I went with him for a while. They had this silly rule, when ya want something you yell claimed and its yours. Dont lie or ya get a beating. They were following someone who killed one of them. I had a running with len, a son of a bitch told a lie about me, but joe knew i was telling the truth. They killed off len. I wasnt feeling comfortable so as soon as i got the chance i would leave.

At night i wanted to leave but i heard them laughing and yelling at someone. I ran towards the sounds and what i saw shocked me.  
"Joe they're good people leave them alone." He came at me. "He killed one of us and you say he's good people." Shit this isnt going to well.

Rick's pov  
Michonne, carl and me were camping around a fire, when a few men disturbed us and attacking us. One of them took my kid out of the car. Then i saw daryl with them and my eyes widened. "Joe they're good people leave them alone."he said. "He killed one of us and you say he's good people." I was getting angry and they were hitting daryl. Another one was holding michonne. A fielty dog was trying to hurt my son. I had enough off this. He was holding and the only thing i could do was biting in his neck. Then it took seconds for them whole lot to be dead.

I sat down with daryl. He gave me a rag and some water. My face was total gore from the blood off joe. My son was inside the car with michonne. How much was this kid having to deal with. "I didnt know what they were going to do." Daryl said. "Its not on you daryl. Your my brother." He just nodded. "Where were you?" "I was with beth for a while." "Is she dead?" "No she's just gone." I sighed. I was hoping we find the rest of our group again. "We are heading to terminus. We found a sign written by maggie." He nodded again and later on we followed the signs. We eventually came to the gate and we went through it. A woman greeted us and we followed her to other men. We were a little carefull but it seemed safe. I looked around and i saw things that werent good. One of them was holding glenn's watch and wearing protective gear. Another wearing something from maggie. That did it i raised my gun. "Where did ya get that?" We went on for a bit and then we tried to ran out, but they were shooting at us. Not trying to kill us but leading us to a place. He asked us to get in a container one by one. "Ringleader, archer, samoerai and the kid." We had to go in. There we saw maggie, glenn, sasha, bob and some new people. "They are gonna feel pretty stupid when they found out." Everybody looked at me. "When they found out what?" Somebody said. "That they are fucking with the wrong people."

We were preparing to escape with whatever we found or made in that shipping container. They threw something in and we had no vision what so ever. They pulled daryl, glenn, bob and me out and inside a room with a bathtub. They were starting to slit the other guy's troaths when they got to glenn they stopped. Bob talked to them but it was no use. He came to me. "What was in the bag?" I just told him what was in it and i would use that to kill him when i get out. Then we heard a loud bang and garett ran out. 2 stupid men remain behind it didnt took us long to take them down. We ran through the rooms and we saw things that looked like they were eating people. "When you ran into one of them. Kill them dont hesistate." I told them. We got the rest out and ran over a fence leaving terminus to get overrun by walkers.

Carol's pov  
I ran out with tyreese, the girls and dale. I had no idea if the rest was safe. We just had to get away from the prison. We ran from house to house and it wasnt easy with two little girls. We got at a house that maybe would be safe for us to live in for a while. I was making cookies when i looked outside and saw somebody coming towards the house. I took my gun and ran outside. "Jeezes lady, wanna shoot a little baby. Be careful where ya point the thing." It was merle with judith. "Thank god she's safe." And i ran to take her from him. "I found her in her stool and got her out just in time. We are walking for a while now. Gave my food to her what i found. I am starving now. Got some scrub for lil old merle?" He asked. "Come i was making cookies." I smiled and i was thankful that we found 2 members of our group back. Even if it was merle, but he was alright. He said hello to the girls, dale and merle. Dale was so happy that judith was still with us.

At night we heard something ruffle through the bushes and i was just about to fire when this person shocked me. I was never so happy to see someone again. "Omg Nonna?" She smiled and ran towards me. "Hey carol, i went back to prison but it was gone. Is the rest here." I shook my head. "Its only lizzy, mika, dale, tyreese and me. Mere and judith came thus afternoon." I saw the hurt in her eyes. "No daryl, rick, maggie or carl or he rest?" I sighed. "No sweetie just us." I toon her inside and she ran towards merle. "Well well i'm sure glad to see ya babygirl. I knew you would survive but we didnt know if we would ever see ya again." Merle said. Dale came around the corner with judith. His eyes widened. "Omg nonna" he said and he walked towards nonna and hugged her. She took judith from dale and the girl smiled at her. She didnt forget who nonna was. "I saw signs that maggie went to terminus. So maybe the rest of us are going to." I nodded but i didnt want to go. "I wanna stay here. We could have a home here." We discussed it for a while and then i heard nonna talking with tyreese. "It was me btw who did it." He sighed. "I figured because you were a value member and one day you were gone. Did she suffer?" He asked. "No she didnt. You do what ya have to do." I got closer and saw her placing a gun in front of him. I was hoping he would do it and he didnt. "I forgive ya. I thought about it and you off all people were thinking you protect the group that way. I am glad you found your way back to us. I am not having that blood on my hands." She smiled an hugged tyreese. To my suprise he hugged back. Suddenly she got up and ran to the bathroom. Was she sick. I followed her. She had just throw up. "How far along are you?" She looked at me like i said something bad. "How did you know." I chuckled. "I had a kid remember." She sighed. "I found out the day after rick send me away." She had baggy clothes on. I should have known. She pulled up her shirt and i saw a small belly. "When we find daryl he is gonna be so trilled." She started to cry. "If he's still alive." I held her. "Dont worry we are gonna go to terminus."

The next day we lost both lizzy and mika. She killed her own sister because she thought she would come back to play with her. I killed lizzy. It was the hardest thing i had to do. Merle, dale, tyreese, judith, nonna and me went on to terminus.

We found a guy inside a small cottage and we treatened him to tell us were terminus was. I went out to get them out.

I saw daryl, rick, bob and glenn being taken inside. I blew up a gas tank and went inside to get stuff that they took from our guys. I ran back outside and left terminus behind me. I followed my group through the woods. Rick was saying to go back. Daryl was leaning against a tree. He was the first to see me. He ran to me and hugged me like i was going to dissapear. Rick smiled and came to hug me. "You did that?" I nodded. "You need to come with me. There is something i wanna show you." And they followed me to the cottage.

Nonna's pov  
We were waiting inside the cottage for carol to get back when that son of a bitch held a knife to my troath. They all were prepared to kill em. He held judith close to because he knew they would never do anything to danger me or her. "Let them go man." Tyreese said. "Are ya sure you wanna risk tree lives." Dale said. Merles eyes widened. Damn i only told carol, but i figured dale saw it too. "Listen to me buck. If ya hurt one hair on that babygirl or nonna. I am gonna skin ya alive." Merle stated. I knocked him with the back of my head to his causing me neck to bleed a little. They charged at him and began to beat him to a pulp. I heard people getting closer. It was them. I got my knife and placed it in the mans head. "You guys go outside first. They dont know that i am with ya. Maybe they dont want me in the group." they looked at me and smiled. "Sweetie, none of us agreed with rick's decision. We all missed you so everyone will be happy come on." Dale said. And we all got out.

Daryl's pov  
We came at a cottage and we saw tyreese and merle coming out wih judith. My bro is still alive and lil asskicker too. Rick, carl and sasha ran towards them and hugging them. What i saw then changed my world. It was nonna next to dale. "No way." I ran as fast as i could and grabbed her firmly against me. She kissed me passionatly. Everybody was so happy to see her. "I made a mistake sending you away. I am so sorry about that." Rick said to her. "You did but you were right about me surviving ya know. I had to i am not alone anymore." I looked at her and she smiled at me. "You mean?" My eyes widened. "I'm gonna be an uncle little brother. So ya best take care of the mother caring my niece." We both looked at him. "How are ya sure its a girl." He chuckled. "I just know." I looked back to nonna. "I am gonna be a good dad i promise." She kissed me. "I know dixon." Everybody came to hug us, expect rick. "Now i feel more guilty sending away a pregnant woman." she stepped forward to rick and brought his chin up. "Sometimes leaders need to make decisions that nobody else would do but it doesnt make them stupid or bad." He had tears in his eyes and nonna hugged him. "I know who we all lost and i am sorry lets just move on with the ones we have left. Because i am gonna need all of you for judith and this baby." She said. We all nodded and went on to look for a new sanctuary.


	8. chapter 8

nonna's pov

i missed my sister. i asked the rest if they had seen her and they told me she got on the bus. maggie said they cleared everyone on that bus, but no wav. i hated that i didnt know where she was. i would have liked to share with her that she was gonna be an aunt. We were walking for a while now. suddenly we heard someone scream for help. It was a pastor sitting on a rock screaming for help because there were walkers around him. We killed them and asked him if he had a group. "I am gabriel and i have a church." I was reluctant. I didnt trust him. I had to be careful these days. I was carrying a dixon baby.

he was friendly in offering us shelter at his church, but i had a hard time believing he was legit. it was nice though having our group back together i missed this. Although i found it hard to be with people again. i had to deal with things on my own for a while and being here again was awkward. rick had asked him if there was any food and gabriel said maybe nearby. michonne, merle, rick, sasha, bob and gabriel went to go for a search. When they came back they had lots off food with them, but gabriel looked completely off. I walked in the room he was in. "Hey gabriel are you okay?" He was shaking. "No wynonna i'm not. I saw someone today who wasnt herself and i froze. I put them in danger because i was scared and hesitated." I took his hands in mine. "Hey dont be ashamed of being scared in this world, but change it from running into anger and it will get you far in this shit. Sorry for my language. Did she mean a lot to you?" I asked him. "Yes, i did something too. I locked myself inside the church and didnt let anyone in when they yelled for shelter. I am a sinner and a murderer." This man wasnt gonna survive if he kept whining like this. "Stop it gabriel. You did what you thought was right at that time and you cant blame yerself for this world going down. Everybody reacts different when a disaster occurs and you did that. You now gave us shelter. You saw family with kids and you didnt hesitate to let us in, even without knowing who we were. That says enough how i think of you now." He smiled slightly. "Thank you wynonna. I feel more relieved with your words." I smiled and went back to the rest.

Later on we were eating and abe spoke up. "We're going to washington. They have a cure there. Eugene is a scientist. Its better for the kids too." He looked at me and rick. Judith giggled and rick smiled. "I think that's a yes." Rick said and abe smiled. "We'll see." I said back and abe nodded. Daryl kissed me and got up to go outside. After a while i got worried that he wasnt back yet. "If daryl isnt back tomorrow i'm not going with ya guys to washington. I cant leave the baby's father and i can take care of myself." I said to abe. "I'm not going anywhere without my baby brotha and my sister in law." Merle stated. "We'll stay behind too and wait for daryl with you." Rick said and i nodded.

Daryl's pov  
I went outside for a smoke, because come on you couldnt smoke in a church now could ya. I walked a little further away from the place and stumbled on a black car passing me in high speed. I recognized it as the car who took beth. I went after it in a car that was parked there. Nonna was safe with my bro, but i had to know beth was too.

I followed it to a building it looked like it was a hospital. I couldnt go in because maybe they were bad people and i could risk hurting beth in the process. I ran into a young black kid in another building. He first stole my shit and after i found him again screaming for help, i was hesitating to rescue him. Then i thought of my family and they would have helped him. "I got out because of beth and wav." He suddenly said. "Beth and wav? Blond, skinny and pale little girl and then a slim, gorgeous brunette" He frowned. "You know beth and wav?" I nodded. "Yeah they're from my group. I'm daryl. Where are they?" "Hi i'm noah and they're in that building across in the hospital. They're being take care off, but the leader dawn isnt gonna let them leave. Hell they almost didnt let me leave." I grabbed him. "You're gonna take me to them." He shook his head. "No you can't we need more people daryl. They have weapons and they wont hesitate to take you down." I knew he was gonna say that. "Let's go kid we're going back to my people." He sighed. "Are they gonna let me in?" I chuckled. "Sure just be careful for my girl and maggie. Its their sisters who are in there." He nodded and we went back. How was nonna gonna react to this.

Nonna's pov  
It was morning and daryl still wasnt back. "We're leaving now!!" Abe said. "I'm sorry abe but i can't" he nodded. "I understand little lady, but we have to go. Here is a map we're we going you can come after us when he gets back." And he handed over a map with the directions on it. "Thanks abe." Dale, maggie, glenn, tara, rosita, eugene and abe got on the bus. Michonne, carl, judith, merle, tyreese, sasha, carol, rick and me stayed behind with gabriel. "I'm sorry guys that you're staying behind but daryl's all i have left and i cant leave him." They all nodded and we just waited for him to come back.

Later on in the evening i heard something in the bushes. I pointed my gun and what came out stopped my heart. It was my archer. "Thank god where the fuck have you been?" I said. "You can come out." He said to someone. There was a kid beside him. I aimed my gun at him, but daryl came to me. "Lower ya gun babygirl. He's cool. This is noah and he knows where beth and wav are." Daryl said and my eyes widened. "My sister's alive?" He nodded and we went inside the church. Daryl explained it all and they were gonna get them back.

The next day daryl, rick, sasha, noah, merle, tyreese and me went to get beth and my sister. Daryl didnt want me to come, but he couldnt hold me back and he knew it.

We came up with a plan to take some of dawn's group as hostage to make a trade. One of them was stupid enough to make a run for it and he got ran over by rick. The others accepted the deal and we went to make the trade at the hospital.

We went in and i saw my sis and beth standing there. "Are you okay babygirl?" I asked her and she haddent seen my tummy yet so it was gonna be a surprise when i could hug her again. "One of us for one of yours." Rick said and she nodded and let wav come first. I was almost frantic in hugging her. She looked at me and smiled. 'Are you?" I smiled and nodded. "Am i gonna be an aunt?" Daryl spoke up this time. "Ya sure are aunt wav." She hugged daryl firmly and ran to carol. It wasnt over yet. It was time for the next trade. Beth walked over to us and was hugged by daryl. I was surprised they really had a bond in the time i wasnt there. Suddenly the hole thing went to shit. "All i want is noah." Dawn said. "That wasnt part of the deal." Rick said. "Noah is one of us. I need him here." I shook my head. "He doesnt want to stay here. He wants to go home. So just let him." Noah spoke out. "No guys its okay." he handed over the gun i gave him and thanked me for trusting him. He walked over to dawn. "I knew you would come back." She said. I was getting angry at this bitch. Beth ran over to noah to hug him and stood in front of dawn. She talked to dawn for a moment and she pulled out scissors and stabbed dawn causing dawn to shoot her in the head. They all stood shocked and in tears expect me. I walked to her without hesitating i shot her in the head with my gun. I saw the fear in her eyes before i did it, but i couldnt care. She killed a person who was dear to me. They all raised there guns. A lady officer on the other side. "Stop lower your guns. It was just her. Its over now." They lowered there guns but i couldnt i was still thinking to kill em all. Daryl came over to me. Pushing my arm down and i just broke down. "I know babygirl lets go home. I'll take her." Wav came to me to support me.

We got outside and i saw maggie and the rest coming towards us. I shook my head and she fell on the ground watching her sister dead in daryl's arms. I ran to her and held her. Her and maggie were like sisters to me. Daryl placed her next to maggie and we all cried. It was like we couldnt stop. We all had to much losses over a short amount of time. I was happy that i had wav back but i lost beth.

Daryl's pov  
We got back to the church burying beth there. Everyone was sad including me. We found out there aint a cure. Eugene lied. noah wanted to go to his place because he said they had walls too. we discussed who was gonna go in and the others stayed behind until it was safe. Rick, michonne, tyreese and noah went in.

after a while we heard rick on the radio and he told us tyreese got bit and they tried to cut his arm off but he died. another blow to the head after beth. we buried him at a safe place and we just drove to a place that we thought was safe. we had to find something for my nonna to have her baby.

***Timeskip***

i dont know how long we were walking now. we lost the cars a while back and we had to go on on foot. it wasnt easy without water and food. Nonna didnt look so good and i was scared for her and the baby. i didnt want to loose either of them. I went to search for water around the area we were walking. I was looking when i heard something snap behind me. So i turned around aiming my crossbow to find nonna standing there. "Hey babygirl are you okay?" She shook her head. "No i'm not and you aint either. I cant let this feelings out because i will burst and i dont know if i can stop and i'm scared that it will hurt our baby. But you, you need to let it out. If ya keep it bottled in its not healthy. I loved her too ya know. She was like a sister to me. When i found carol, i heard who we lost and i felt bad that i didnt do more to convince rick. Maybe hershel would still be alive and we could still have the prison." i sighed. "Dont say that. Its not on you. I'm scared ya know." She frowned. "A dixon doesnt get scared." She said. "Yeah i was scared that i would never see ya again. I'm scared now that i aint good for ya and the baby." Her eyed widened. "Stop it daryl. There aint a man better for me and there aint gonna be a better father for this baby." I had to held back tears. This woman was my everything. I dont know what would happen if i lost her. "I'm gonna go back. Here. This was beth's. Wav gave it to me. She saved my sisters life. A debt i can never repay now" she gave me her knife and kissed me firmly. I stayed for a while to get myself together and went back to the rest.

Nonna's pov  
I had enough from this fucking walking. I just wanted some food and water. I was carrying a baby for christ sake. We sat down because we were so tired when a group of dogs tried to attack us. It spoke for it selves that we were so hungry that we killed the dogs. I was reluctant because i couldnt eat raw meat so daryl made sure it was properly baked. it didnt take long before i threw it all back up. perks of being pregnant ofcourse. i saw my sister getting closer to tara. it was nice she had another friend again after beth died.

We were walking again and we found bottles of water on the ground. I was so thirsty and as soon as i wanted to drink, daryl slapped it out of my hand. "What the fuck daryl. I'm fucking thirsty!" He came to me. "You dont know whats in that. I'm not putting my girl and my baby in danger." There was a note that said 'from a friend'. We were discussing that someone was watching us and it started to rain. It began to really storm now. Daryl yelled out. "I saw a cabin not to far from here. Let's go." We ran towards it as good that i could with my belly. It was a shed and it was good to hide here.

We were talking around a fire and daryl got mad about something rick said. I was taking watch at the gate. It didnt mean because i was pregnant that i couldnt protect my group. Suddenly i saw walkers coming up and i pushed the doors closed. Daryl saw it and came to help me. Before i knew it everyone was pushing to keep it closed. When the storm settled we all stopped and most of us went to rest. I sat down next to daryl keeping watch. Maggie came towards us. "You guys should get some sleep. Especially you nonna. You're pregnant you need the rest." I nodded. I kissed daryl, got up and went down next to wav for some sleep. I could still here them talk. "He's though and so was she. She didnt know it, but she was." Daryl said to maggie. I knew it was about beth. My man could be caring if he wanted to. After all we're all a family now. Considering what we've been through.

The next day we woke up and suddenly maggie and sasha stood there with a man. I couldnt help myself to get protective and aimed my gun at his head. Daryl came next to me and did the same. "Hey guys this is aaron and he says he's here to help us." It was the look in aaron's eyes that caused my gaze. "Well speak up and do it quick because we are not in the mood for bullshit." His eyes widened and he took out some pics and spoke out that they were watching us for a long time now and they wanted us to join our group. There was a group off us that went with aaron and me and some others searched for his partner. Apparently there were 2 of them. We stumbled upon a small guy named eric and we had to run from walkers. We found some abandoned silo factory and hid in there. It took till nightfall when the rest of my group joined us. Aaron was panicking and rick didnt want to let him go to eric. "Rick stop!" He looked at me. "I think its his lover not just his partner." Rick looked back at aaron and saw the tears in his eyes. "I can see it in his eyes. Just let him go to him. We all want to be with our loved ones. Why should we keep him from it." Rick nodded and aaron thanked me before he went to see his boyfriend. "Hey nonna took care of my ankle. I was so stupid. I hurt myself running from the walkers. I'm not good at field combat." I chuckled and they looked at me. "How far along are you nonna?" I smiled and held my hand on my tummy. "Just 2 months to go." They smiled. "We have a doctor in our group so we can check you and your baby." I smiled and nodded when i felt strong hands across my belly. "I take this guy is the father?" Aaron asked. Daryl scoffed. "Yeah got a problem with that?" Aaron shook his head. "No its good that they're people in this world who love eachother and can protect one another." Daryl nodded and went back to the rest.

The next day we all left for what aaron called alexandria. I was hoping i could be save there for my baby.


	9. chapter 9

Daryl's pov  
We came across huge walls. We all got out and i let nonna walk right beside me to protect her. "Are you sure about this rick?" I asked him. Michonne answered. "Listen." We heard children and people behind the walls. All the places we went, it was all silent and we couldnt hear a sound and this place we could hear the life. The gates opened and we went in.

"Deanna's gonna want to see you all." Aaron said. "Who's deanna?" Abe asked. We went into a house one by one. Some woman was running this place with her husband reg. We had to do like some kind of interview to see how we were and stuff. I thought it was bullshit but nonna told me to do it. "So you're nonna's man i hear." I just mumbled. "Its nice to know that they're still people out there how can survive through love." I scoffed. "You guys live here behind walls. You have no idea what's it like out there. I had to protect my family and my pregnant girl. You guys dont know shit." I snapped. "Its okay daryl. You guys are here because we want to learn and we need people like you to keep this place going. Go with aaron to your knew homes." I nodded and went out.

We followed aaron to a bunch of houses and he told us just to pick one. We decided just to stay together in one. it was night and we were all tucked up in the living room. "hey babygirl how are ya?" she smiled. "i feel like a huge balloon but i'm fine though." we heard a knock on the door and it was that deanne chick. "Well i see you decided to stay together." "Is that a problem?" i said with my eyebrow raised. "No not at all. I came to tell you all what job i have for you. I want a few of you to keep watch and go on runs. I wanted to tell rick personally that he is our town sheriff and so is michonne. We could have carol and waverly join our group of cooks and inventory. I'm not sure what to do with the dixons brothers but i will find something." Me and merle chuckled. "I'm just protecting my family thats all sugar tits." Merle said and everybody laughed. "I want maggie as my ambassador. She can make decisions with me. My feisty nonna you are gonna be my special security once you delivered your baby of course. You have the need to protect and you are also a leader and we need that. You can teach us how to survive." She sighed. "Who says i want to do that?" She smiled. "I'm not gonna argue with a pregnant woman's hormones so the offer stands if you want to." She nodded and she left. I think nonna wasnt sure about the job but it could be good for them that they learned how to live in this fucked up world.

Days past and my girl was ready to give birth. We had met pete, jessie's husband who was a real abusive asshole. These guys knew nothing about the outside world. Deanna's son aiden got killed because he got careless. We had lost noah because of nicholas. I got more and more protective over my nonna. She didnt like pete and neither did i, but he was the town doctor and we needed him. We found out that we were having a girl. She was in labor and i was pacing around so nervous, that everyone got annoyed. "Daryl stop and sit down. You're making everyone nervous. She'll be fine. He's a doctor. He knows what he's doing and wav is with her." Maggie spoke to me and I sighed. "Why cant i go in there with her?" "Because she needs a C-section bro. She cant have my niece on a regular way. Just be glad that its that way. So the pussy isnt ruined." Merle said. "Shut up merle. Typical you thinking about sex in a time like this." Dale spat. "What? i love my sister in law she's family ofcourse i'm worried. But yall dudes know i'm right about this." We all chuckled and the door opened with pete coming out and wav. "Ready to meet your daughter daryl?" Wav asked me. "I told yall it was a girl." Everyone laughed and i scoffed. I nodded and followed them inside. My gorgeous girl was laying down and beside her was our child sleeping. "Hey handsome meet emily rose dixon." "Great job momma." I kissed her forehead. "Can i?" She smiled. "Daryl you never gonna have to ask to hold our child or spend time with her." I nodded and picked her up into my arms. This precious person in my arms was amazing. "She's just as pretty as her mom." Nonna chuckled. "Babe dont suck up to me the sex isnt due for a couple of weeks. I just had been cut open so i need to rest." I chuckled. "Babygirl i wasnt thinking about that at all. Get your rest. We' ll have plenty of time for that when you're healed." She smiled and closed her eyes. I took emily to the rest and they greeted her in the group. Merle couldnt wait to hold her. "Hello pretty niece. I'm your ol uncle merle. They're aint nothing gonna happen to ya as long as i'm standing here." It was weird hearing that coming from my brother but he changed when he met nonna. I was lucky to have my family still alive and well.

The next weeks were chaos. Deanna wanted rick out because he was reckless. Our group didnt agree with it but she was still in charge. I went on a run with aaron and ran into an old friend of rick's. His name was morgan. The dude seemed okay, but i was reluctant to trust anyone these days. When we got back we saw Reg dead and rick killin pete. I searched for nonna and she was inside our house. Nonna, merle, wav and me moved into one. Like everyone else did. I saw her sitting on the couch. "Hey babygirl are you okay?" She was holding our kid. "I didnt want to see all that drama and came inside." I sighed. "Yeah i should have stayed." She shook her head. "No aaron picked you as a recruiter for a reason. I'll protect emily with my life and wait for you to come home." I kissed her forehead. "Hand her over and get some rest." I grabbed her and nonna went to bed. "Hey sweetheart. I missed ya. Daddy almost died today. I thought about yer mom and you and that got me out. I'll always come back to you two i promise."

nonna's pov

i wasnt the kind of person that eavesdropped but i was listening to daryl talking to emily. His words warmed me and i couldnt imagine my life without him. this world was fucked up but i had the man i loved and my precious princess. i really needed my rest so i went upstairs to my bed. i closed my eyes and drifted off quickly.

i haddent heard him come in because i woke up the next day with daryl sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful. I got up and walked towards the baby bed and emily wasnt in it. I totally freaked out causing daryl to jump up. "Babygirl what the fuck?" I started to hyperventilate. "Where's emily?" He came over to calm me down. "Babe shhttt she's with michonne. She said we both needed our rest." I sighed. "Thank god. Okay i'm awake now so you go back to sleep. I love you." He smiled, kissed me and went back to bed. "Love you to babygirl." I got dressed, went downstairs and walked to rick's place. "Hey nonna, you should be asleep." I eyed her. "Yeah i was and i noticed my daughter wasnt in her bed and i freaked out. I woke daryl up and he told me she was here. He went back to sleep but i am wide awake now." She laughed. "You both are the same. Daryl and you are made for eachother and look what you guys made. She is beautiful." I smiled. "You're so good with her why dont you have kids?" Her eyes widened and i knew i shouldnt have asked. "Oh i'm sorry forget that i said anything." She sighed. "Its okay nonna. You know what it feels like so i can tell you. My son andre died when all this happened. My beautiful boy was 3 years old when he got bit by my own boyfriend." I gasped. "My god michonne i am so sorry. I had no idea." She shook her head. "Not many of our group know about it. Its not something i like to share." I nodded. "Dont worry its not on me to tell anybody." She handed over emily and i cradled her in my arms. "She wont sleep maybe its because she misses her mom." I smiled and remembered a song that gus used to sing to us.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Momma's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

She was asleep in my arms. "Wow i didnt know you could sing." Rick said. "Well its been a while since she did that." I turned around and daryl stood in the doorway. "I thought you were sleeping." He chuckled. "I'm glad i wasnt otherwise i wouldnt have heard ya sing again. The last time was when i.." i knew what he was going to say. Would he do that in front of rick and michonne? "Daryl dont go there." He sighed. "No its okay babe. My pops wasnt a good guy. Before me he beat up merle and when he left it was me." He turned around and showed his scars. Michonne and rick gasped. "Daryl i'm sorry brother. Nobody should have gone through that. How did you two meet then?" I smiled. "She's from my town and i went to her when i couldnt go home. She cleaned up my wounds and we fell for eachother." Their eyes widened. "Wow who knew that the redneck had feelings." I scoffed at michonne's comment. "Why werent you together when shit went down?" Rick asked him and he looked down. "My dad threatened her if i didnt went away with him and merle and that is why i had to leave her, but i'm glad i found her again." He wrapped his arms around me and emily and i loved it.

timeskip

Daryls pov  
Things went south with the walkers we had to lead them away from alexandria. I got separated from sasha and abe. I had found 3 more survivors but they turned their backs at me and stole my shit. I stumbled on a truck and picked up sasha and abe. On our way back we were stopped by a group of bikers. "Your shit belongs to negan." I wasnt going to give my shit up again. "Open the back now." One of his goons had to come to the back with me and i took him out. He cut me open on my shoulder. I grabbed a rocket launcher and blasted them away. I couldnt wait to get back to my wife and daughter. Father gabriel married us a while ago.

When i got back, walkers were running all over the place. I was hoping my family was okay.


	10. chapter 10

Rick's pov  
I sat at my son's bed waiting for him to wake up. He got shot by ron because we had to kill jessie. She was bit while holding on to sam, who got bit too. Daryl, sasha and abe came back and daryl had been robbed. We needed to be careful for this negan guy. Glenn was back too, he disappeared a while back when nicholas killed himself. Deanna was bit too and we had to cover ourselves with walker guts to get us out. Daryl was worried about nonna when he got here, but i told him that she was safe inside father gabriel's church. He took judith aswel to protect her. We needed to get more supplies soon. A new group called the wolves killed many of us and trashed our stuff. Daryl and me would go together. Deanna told nonna she would be a good leader to our group and i couldnt agree more. She was strong and knew what decisions to make.

"I'm gonna be back soon babygirl." He told nonna. She chuckled. "You better bring him back in one piece rick or i'll kill ya." I scoffed. "I promise nonna." He kissed her and emily's forehead and we left.

We found a truck full of supplies but lost it again because of a longhaired guy. He called himself jesus. We had put him in our cell. I was sleeping next to michonne and he stood next to my bed.

Daryl's pov  
This guy got loose on my watch. He was good. He told us he wanted to take us to his group. He waited for people like us to trade with. "Let's go then jesus." Nonna said. "Hell no you aint coming." I spat but she eyed me. "Daryl, me and emily are coming with all of you to the hilltop. I wanna meet his leader. I'm leader of alexandria its my right to come." I balled my fists. "I cant protect ya if ya come. Yer safer here." She scoffed. "Babe if that negan guy is around. With you is the safest bet right now." I sighed and nodded.

We had to save some of jesus men who were trapped into a building. When we arrived at hilltop we were meeting the leader gregory. It turned out he was a jerk. When their scouts returned they wanted his head for negan. We stopped them from killing them and i noticed nonna watching this woman. It looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Willa?" The woman frowned. "How do you know my name?" Nonna gasped. "It cant be your dead. How?" I got closer to her. "Babygirl are you okay?" She shook her head. "Thats my older sister." Willa gasped and they were both in tears. "wynonna? Omg." She ran to us and hugged her. "Where were you all this time?" She sighed. "One of those guys kept me captive and by the time i could come look for you guys again this shit happened. I'm so glad you are still alive. Where is wav?" Nonna smiled. "She is at our safe haven. Wow all this time. I wish they didnt stop looking for you." Willa held her hand. "Its in the past we found eachother again. I see you have met my husband already." She smiled and i turned around and jesus stood there. "Ooh great." I said. "Whats wrong did he behave himself?" Nonna scoffed. "He had a run in with daryl and rick. They're cool now though. Meet my husband and there is one more person who you want to meet." She showed emily and willa smiled. "Is this your baby? Wow she's beautiful. Can i hold her?" I know she was her sister but that was my kid and i just didnt trust her yet. "No ya cant." Nonna looked mad at me. "Dont be ridiculous daryl ofcourse she can. She's family." I scoffed. "Yeah family you havent seen for many years and you dont really know her." Her eyes widened. "Are you freakin serious daryl? She's blood. Like wav and me. Like merle and you. I dont give a shit how long i havent seen her." I pissed her off and she had good reasons. I was being an asshole. "Well nice asset to add to your bloodline toots." Merle spoke out. "Shut up merle. Willa this is merle, daryl's brother." She nodded.

When it was time to go back to alexandria after the trade, nonna decided to stay at hilltop with emily. Just to catch up with her sister. I didnt agree with that at first but a while later i got over it. Maybe they were safer here than with us. We found out that maggie was pregnant. So glenn was gonna be a dad. I would visit my girl as soon as i could. We raided an outpost that one of hilltops people said was negan's. It went south and maggie and carol got taken. By the time we got them out everyone in the building was dead. Carol didnt look to good. She told me she was tired of killing people.

Me, rosita were going on a run today and wav wanted to join us. "You aint coming with us. Its dangerous out there. Nonna would kill me if anything would happen to ya." Wav scoffed. "Come on you guys risk your lives everyday and i can take care of myself." I sighed. I was outnumbered and tara was on a long run so wav didnt want to be alone. They were a couple for a while now but not many of our group knew about it. On our search wav got shot with one of arrows. I remembered dwight stealing my crossbow and my bike. We aimed our guns but we were surrounded. Nonna's sister was dead and there was nothing i could do about it. Thanks to abe and eugene we got out and we took wav back to alexandria to bury her. How was i gonna tell my wife about this.

When we got back, i saw that nonna was there. I got so nervous because she was gonna kill me for this. "Hey babe. Whats wrong?" I looked down and rosita was keeping it together. "Rosie what happened? Will somebody tell me whats going on." I was almost shaking now. Wav was dead because of me. "Nonna i need to tell ya something." She looked over my shoulder and saw that we took a body with us. "Who's that?" I sighed. "Nonna." She raised her voice. "I asked you who is that!" "Babygirl its wav." The second i said that she started to shake. "No daryl dont lie to me. Please tell me you're lying." I shook my head. "I wish i could." She collapsed. "Noooo!!! What the fuck happened. You were suppose to protect her." My eyes widened. She had never spoke to me like that. "Nonna it were negan's men. They came out of nowhere. It wasnt daryl's fault. It was the guy who stole his gear." "Ya should have killed him when you got the chance. My sister is dead now." I knew it was my fault i needed to go find the fucker. She turned around and stormed off. "Daryl give her some time. You know she didnt mean that." Rosita said. I looked down and went to bury wav. It was the least i could do to pay my respect to her. I'm gonna miss her.

Nonna's pov  
I just couldnt believe what daryl said. My babysister dead and willa didnt even had the chance to meet her. I needed to tell her. I was mad at daryl but ofcourse it wasnt his fault. i would talk to him later but first i had to go to willa. i told gabriel where i was going and drove to the hilltop. emily was gonna stay at alexandria with him and dale.

when i got there, i wasnt sure how to tell her that wav was gone. "hey nonna back so soon. where's wav?" i looked down. "that's what i needed to talk to you about. she's dead willa. one of negan's henchmen killed her. when i find him, i'm gonna kill em. he took daryl's things before and he used it on wav. he feels guilty now. i might have been cruel to him but she was my blood and now she's gone." i couldnt hold back my tears and she hugged me tightly against her and cried with me.

daryl's pov

i went to look for dwight and his chick. that was a bad idea, because i got shot by the fucker. my brother, michonne, glenn, rosita and me were kidnapped. my only hope was that nonna and my daughter were safe. We were moved in a truck and i couldnt figure out where they were taking us. The doors opened and they pulled us out. My eyes widened when i saw others off our group sitting on their knees. Rick, abe, sasha, aaron, eugene and carl. Nonna wasnt with them and i wondered if that was a good thing. Then this dude was talking. "Alright we've got a full boat. Let's meet the man." Suddenly the rv doors opened and a dude stepped out. "Pissing our pants yet?" He talked some shit and paced back and forward glenn almost lost it to see his pregnant wife sitting there. I knew how he felt because if nonna was here, i would do anything to protect her. He spoke about punishment for killing his men. "Eeny meeny miny moe, catch the tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it!


	11. chapter 11

nonna's pov

i was at hilltop when sasha and maggie arrived there. i found it weird that they werent at alexandria. mags didnt look so good. "hey babygirl, are you okay what happened?" sasha was crying and so was she. "mags?" she was gonna break down. willa and jesus came to help. "we were on our way here because maggie needed help and we were ambushed by negans people. we met him last night and..." she started to stutter. this wasnt good and i was getting nervous. "sash where's the rest of us?" she swallowed. "they went back to alexandria, but we lost 3 people nonna." i gasped. "who?" by maggie's look i already knew who one of them was. "he killed abe with his bat first. he thought he was rick's right hand man. he wanted to grab maggie so glenn pushed through and he got it because it was the second time he stood up and then..." she stopped again and i was afraid of what would come next. "he held the bat in front of maggie's face and daryl got up and punched him." my eyes widened. "is he?" she shook her head. "no worse. he punished daryl by choosing merle." i gasped. "oh no he's gonna blame himself for that." she came closer. "he's been taken nonna. he's gonna be negan's soldier." "the hell he is. i'm gonna break him out of there." jesus approached me now. "that isnt a good idea wynonna. let's just stay put and wait for it. when the moment comes i'll go get him. we dont know where the compound is." i nodded. i was afraid where my archer was now. he wouldnt be easy to break. i would get my man out one way or another. " need to get my daughter from alexandria and prepare rick to fight." sasha smiled and nodded.

daryl's pov

i was butt naked inside a cell. i thought about my brother and my nonna. the people who got killed. i wouldnt break because of her. she was keeping me sane. i got dogfood sandwiches and a fucked up song that drove me crazy but i've been through worse so i could take it. i had to wear shitty clothes with a letter on it. They unlocked my door and i tried to escape but got busted and beat up by his followers. dwight put a pic of merle bashed head next to my face and i cried like a baby when he left. i wasnt the guy to show stuff but it was because of me that my brother was dead. That made me even harder to kneel for negan. He brought me in his room and he thought because of his move that i was gonna kneel for his leader but i didnt. After i got pushed back into my cell dwight yelled at me. "You're gonna kneel or you're gonna hang on one of those fences." I looked up. "I get it why ya did it. You were thinking about someone else. That's why i cant." I needed to be strong for merle, abe and glenn. Otherwise their deaths would have been for nothing. I had to get back to my nonna and emily.

i didnt know how long i was in negan's prison now but suddenly i saw the kid next to him. how the fuck did he get there. i did chores for him now. like putting the walkers on the fence and cleaning up shit. negan told me he was gonna bring the kid back. I sat in my cell and a small paper was shoved under my door. It held a key and my door was unlocked. I wasnt gonna get another chance like this again. He was gone to alexandria and this was my free spot. I sneaked out my cell and into dwight's room. Stole some clothes and ate some food. I ran outside and stumbled onto that fat guy. He was pissing his pants and begging not to kill em. I bashed his head with a pipe. I heard jesus calling me name but i kept on hitting. "It aint just by getting by here. Its about taking it all. Lets go i got the key." I said to jesus. I followed him to the hilltop.

Maggie's pov  
I was getting better and my baby was fine. I missed glenn and it hurt and it was nice to have sasha by my side. Nonna went back to alexandria to pick up emily. I wanted her to come back soon. She was like a sister to me since we both lost ours. Willa wasnt that bad either. I could see nonna in her in so many ways. Yesterday we got locked up in our trailer and the place was full of walkers. Gregory didnt have what it takes to be a leader and i was gladly to fill in that position. He even tried to sell us out to negan's men. I punched him in the face for stealing glenn's watch from his grave. Today was a new day and i went on watch even without sasha's permission.

Nonna's pov  
I went back home for my daughter. I saw that negan was there. I decided to not go inside considering he didnt know that i existed. That would be one of our advantages. I waited it out and heard gunfire and shit. I wanted to storm in but then we wouldnt be one step ahead on him. When they all left, i went in and it was terrible. Spencer was dead. I didnt like him and i had good reasons too. Eugene got taken because he made a bullet for rosita, who tried to shoot negan. Her plan had backfired and olivia got killed in the process. I told rick that it was enough. We needed to fight back. No more people ripped away from us again. "Rick we're not gonna win shit if we keep doing what he says. Time to fight back like maggie told you to do." He looked at me but he went inside. Later on he came back after a talk with michonne and he told us we were going to the hilltop.

Tara, rosita, michonne, carl, carol, rick, emily and me drove to the hilltop. I saw maggie standing on top of the gate. The gate opened and rick hugged her. "I'm okay. The baby is okay." He smiled. "You told us to get ready to fight. I wouldnt listen. I am now." She smiled and then we saw something that made me gasp. My beautiful redneck came from behind the corner with jesus. I couldnt move. Rick stepped closer and daryl sobbed into his arms. They had a little bromance going on there. I was so happy to see him again but i was numb. He hugged tara, michonne and carol and then looked at me with those deep blue eyes. I began to tear up with our daughter in my arms. He placed his arms around us both and then i broke down. "I'm so glad you're safe babygirl. How's our small dixon?" I smiled and gave her to him. "Strong just like her dad." He kissed me hard and rough but i missed it so much. "I saw that merle, glenn and abe are burried here, but there arent other graves." "Yeah they dont bury their dead but they wanted something for us to go to so jesus did it for us." He turned to him and nodded.

That night they gave us a trailer to sleep in and maggie took emily inside the house. I wanted him so bad. He kissed me with passion but yet with so much pain. He undressed me and i him. We explored eachothers bodies like it was for the first time. My love for this man was endless. I would never give my heart to another. He placed me on the small bed and squeezed my breasts just the way i liked it. He was pressing his erection against my thigh. I let out a moan and he smirked. "God i missed ya babygirl." I had tears in my eyes. "You have no idea how much i love you. I was afraid i would never get to see you again." He kissed me hard and rough like it was the last time we would kiss. His hands went down to my center and started to rub it. I bucked against his had because i was so turned on and i needed him. It has been a while that we had sex. I was so ready to be stretched out again by him. I could tell that he wanted it as bad as i was. He lined himself in front of my center. he slowly slid him in and waited for me to adjust. He looked into my eyes and it was like he was taking me in. We didnt need to talk in that moment. He started to move and it didnt take long for me to push myself up against him. We both had tears in our eyes, because of the love we had for eachother. He was so rough in his moves. I didnt care though. I wanted him to ravish me so i could feel that i was his and he was mine. He turned me around so i was on my belly. He shoved him back inside me. I placed my ass up so he could enter me deeper. "Holy fuck girl. I'm so fucking close." He grabbed me and pushed me against his chest. It felt so good being so close to him. "Dont stop daryl. Right there. harder babe." He didnt need to be told twice. He trusted in and out like an animal and was holding on to me with his strong arms. "Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck!" Him releasing his fluids made me reach mine. We both collapsed on the bed. We fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Daryl's pov  
I woke up to an empty spot next to me. I wondered where she was. I got up, put my clothes on and noticed a letter on the table.

'My sweet handsome redneck,  
I'm sorry to do it this way but you would have never let me go otherwise. By the time you read this willa and me will be gone. Don't come after us. We need you guys to be our back up. Its something we need to do. For our brothers and sisters we have lost because of that prick. I cant risk it being you so i waited for jesus to get you out first. Take care of our babygirl. You're gonna be an awesome dad. Tell her about me when she's older. We will find eachother again because our love is stronger then anything that ever walked on this planet. Until then you'll see me in your dreams. Goodbye my archer.'

I gasped and i heard jesus calling my name. 'Daryyyyyl!" I ran outside and he was in a panic. "They're gone." I nodded. "I know lets go." He stopped. "they told us not too." I scoffed. "They're our wives. We owe it to them." He nodded and we told rick before we went. I knew there was a slim chance for them to get out safe.

Timeskip.........

I'm an old man now. My daughter was almost 18 now and looked just like her mom. 5 years after negan was dead, the apocalypse was over. I gave her everything she needed in life. It was hard for me to go on without my wife, but i made her a promise to protect our kid and i would keep that promise. She went to school with judith and graduated recently. They were best friends and rick and me saw eachother a lot. He was my support with the kid. Michonne helped a lot too. She had another baby who's name was ty. I was happy they were here because i got sick and i was gonna die. Ironic really surviving an apocalypse and now i would die because of a stupid illness like cancer. I wanted to be over so i asked a doc to end it for me. My family was heartbroken but they knew i wanted that.

"Hey dad. Are you okay?" I smiled at her. "Hmmm it will all be over soon babygirl. I'm proud of ya." She cried. "I dont want ya to leave me dad. Then i dont have anyone left." I chuckled. "Ya have the biggest family. Everyone will take care of you if ya need anything. i'm tired sweetheart and i dont want to feel pain or go downhill." she nodded. "i get it. when you go up there and ya see mom, say hi from me." i smiled and kissed her forehead. "ya mom would be so proud honey. there is so much in you that reminds me off her. the big mouth for sure." she scoffed. "the beauty and strength too." "dont make me cry daddy." the doc came in the room and we knew it was time. rick and the gang came and said there goodbyes to me. it teared me up but it was my decision. my daughter stayed with me until everything went black.

it was like i woke up with a bright light on my face and i tried to open my eyes a little. i saw a shadow coming towards me and that voice cracked me up. "what took ya so long smartass?" i heard my brother say. "hey its not like we were going anywhere." i missed that soft gentle voice so much and then i saw my gorgeous wife smiling at me. "told you our love was that strong." i chuckled and i ran towards her. i kissed her lovingly and i was back where i belonged. i was sad that i couldnt have my daughter with me too. "hey ya did a good job with my niece bro. we're all proud what ya did." i smiled but looked down. "dont worry she's like us. she'll survive babe." my wife said to me. "we'll always look out for her. like we did for our family." i frowned at her. "think of us as guardian angels." i smiled widely and walked with my wife and brother into the light.

Emily's pov

today was the day i was gonna marry my man. we were together for a while now. i missed my dad and my mom. it was one of those moments you wished they could be with you. i sat on a chair making a picture to put on fb in my dress. i fell a chill and that got me thinking. "soon dad, soon mom. until then i'll make you guys proud. i promise." i walked down that aisle knowing they were with me the entire time. one day i would go up there but i wouldnt be alone. they would be there waiting for me.

THE END


End file.
